Sex, Drugs & Rock n Roll
by Asukaforever92
Summary: The phrase "sex, drugs & rock n roll" goes back decades. It's a reflection of the hard partying lifestyle so connected with rock n roll. Luna Loud always planned to avoid falling down that pit, but when she meets a fellow rocker who turns out to be persuasive she starts tumbling. Can her loved ones save Luna before it's too late? Cover is by JFMstudios and is used with permission.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I now present my next Loud House story and the second multi-chapter one. Not much else to say so let's get going.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The rise of the sun marked the birth of a new day in Royal Woods, Michigan. The Loud kids all awoke and began preparing for another day of school. Fifteen year old Luna Loud returned from showering to find her roommate Luan digging around.

"What are you looking for?" asked Luna curious.

"My Algebra homework." answered Luan.

"Where was the last place you had it?" asked Luna.

Luan thought for a moment.

"I've got it!" declared Luan.

Luan ran over and pulled a sheet of paper from Mr. Coconuts.

"I told you I'd keep it safe." said Mr. Coconuts.

Luan pecked Mr. Coconuts on the cheek.

"I hope I did well. Mom and dad will kill me if I get a bad grade." noted Luan concerned.

"Geometry isn't as bad." replied Luna.

"Oh joy." sighed Luan.

"Hey, ya got look on the bright sides!" declared Luna.

"True. I am hanging out with Maggie after school." noted Luan.

"There ya go!" declared Luna.

"You got anything important going on?" asked Luan.

"We're in between gigs." answered Luna.

"Been there." sighed Luan.

"It's a rough patch, but I'm sure we'll bounce back." said Luna optimistic.

Luan let out a sigh.

"I've been there." noted Luan.

"Same here." replied Luna.

The two shared a sad chuckle.

"We are literally leaving in five minutes!" declared Lori.

* * *

The Loud children got dressed and left for school. All eleven piled into Vanzilla and departed for school. First Lori first dropped Lisa, the twins, Lucy and Lincoln at Royal Woods Elementary School. Next, she dropped Lynn Jr. at Royal Woods Middle School. Th athlete quickly met Margo. Finally, the remaining four arrived at Royal Woods High School. Lori and Leni met Whitney and now friend Carol Pingrey. Luan met Maggie while Sam was waiting for Luna.

"Hey." said Sam.

"Hey." replied Luna.

The two shared a kiss.

"Did you have a good morning?" asked Luna.

"My little brother burned my toast." answered Sam.

Luna laughed hearing this.

"Man, I wish my mornings where that easy!" declared Luna.

Both girlfriends shared a laugh.

"Where are George and Ruth?" asked Luna.

"Not here yet." answered Sam.

"Have you heard about a gig?" asked Luna hopeful.

Sam shook her head sadly.

"I've even asked Chunk, but's he found nothing ether." noted Sam.

"Hey, music ain't easy." noted Sam.

"Amen to that." sighed Luna.

Luna rubbed her eyes.

"But, I've got you so I'm fine." said Luna.

Sam chuckled of this.

"You're making me blush babe." cooed Sam.

"Then I'm doing my job." shrugged Luna.

The two hugged and shared a kiss.

"I love you." said Luna.

"I love you too." replied Sam.

"Look at the lovebirds." said a male voice.

Sam and Luna turned seeing George and Ruth walking over to them.

"Hey guys!" called Luna.

"Don't act like you two don't act all lovey-dovey." said Sam.

The two chuckled and kissed.

"She's got us." admitted Ruth.

"Yeah. " agreed George.

"We're where talking about our lack of gigs." said Sam.

The mood instantly got more somber.

"Does anyone remember the last time we had a gig?" asked George.

"Six months." answered Ruth flatly.

All four of them sighed.

"We're gonna be flat broke." muttered George.

"Hey! We ain't doing this for the money!" declared Luna.

"Yeah. But money pays for equipment, travel. Later it'll be hotels and paying bills too." said Ruth.

"Not to mention the lack of exposure." added Sam.

"Ya got me there." confessed Luna.

"Face it ladies, we're in a rut." said George.

"Unfortunately so." agreed Ruth.

"We gotta do something!" snapped Luna.

"But what?" asked Sam.

The four of them thought for a moment.

"We gotta find a gig." answered George.

"The problem is we can't." noted Ruth.

"We take the next gig no matter what." said Luna.

"If w get on." sighed Sam.

Suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Come on our we'll get detention." said Luna.

* * *

The morning went by slowly. Luna could barely focus in any of her classes unable to take her mind off her band troubles. Finally, it was end of the school day and Luna couldn't be happier. Once the day ended; Luna, Sam, George and Ruth gathered their things. They then left the school.

"I bombed that biology test." sighed George.

"Couldn't have done worse then me." muttered Ruth.

"I can't wait for chemistry next year." said Luna.

"Let's hope you don't blow anything up." replied Ruth.

"Or urn the school down." added George.

"Hey guys..." began Luna.

Luna flipped her friends off and the three laughed.

"You guys are awesome." said Luna.

The Loud looked over to girlfriend.

"Hey babe, you've been awfully quiet." noted Luna.

"I'm thinking of our lack of gigs." admitted Sam.

The mood quickly dropped like a rock in water.

"I'm just really worried..." began Sam.

Sam pulled her phone out.

"Huh, a missed call." noted Sam.

"Recognize the number?" asked Ruth.

"No." answered Sam.

"Call 'em back." requested George.

Sam did just that and a man answered after a moment.

(" _Who is it?_ ") asked the man.

"You called me earlier." answered Sam.

The man took a moment to look at the caller ID.

(" _I'm Chad. Yeah, I called about a gig._ ") explained the man.

"A gig!" exclaimed Sam.

George, Ruth and Luna's faces lite up.

(" _I saw your number on a flyer._ ") said Chad.

"My other band mates are here. Let me put you on speaker." said Sam.

Sam put her phone on speaker.

(" _Is everyone there?_ ") asked Chad.

"Yes." answered Ruth.

"So...let's get to business." proposed George.

(" _Well we got a party and we need a band._ ") began Chad.

"Makes sense." muttered Luna.

(" _We usually have a band, but the lead singer got laryngitis so we need a new band._ ") explained Chad.

"How did you hear about us?" asked Sam.

(" _A friend found your number on a flyer._ ") answered Chad.

"Thanks babe." whispered Luna.

Luna gave Sam a peck on the cheek.

(" _So...do we have a deal?_ ") asked Chad.

The four shared a glance.

"Yes we do." answered George.

(" _You have no idea how happy I am to hear that_ ") sighed Chad.

"So, where we'll we be going?" asked Ruth.

(" _98 Circle Street._ ") answered Chad.

"That's Hazeltucky." realized Sam.

(" _We're at Hazeltucky Community College._ ") revealed Chad.

"A college party!" exclaimed Sam.

(" _Is that gonna be a problem?_ ") asked Chad.

The four didn't answer.

(" _Are you there?_ ") asked Chad.

"Can you give us a minute?" asked Luna.

(" _Sure._ ") answered Chad.

Sam muted her phone so Chad couldn't hear them.

"A college party." noted Sam.

"My folks would never let me go." noted Luna.

"Same." said George and Ruth in unison.

"Ditto." sighed Sam.

The four hung their heads.

"Guys, we gotta take this!" declared Luna.

The others gave her their attention.

"We where just talking about how we need a gig." added Luna.

"My parents will kill me if they find out I went to a college party." said Sam.

"We can't be afraid of taking risks." countered Luna.

"There'll probably be alcohol and possible drugs there." said George.

"Not to mention grouping perverts." huffed Ruth.

"We're rockers! We're supposed to take risks!" cried Luna.

"There's a difference between risks and doing something that can mess your life up." said Ruth.

"It has to be all of us or we can't go." said Luna.

Sam balled her fists.

"I agree with Luna." said Sam.

"No surprise." mused George.

"Just because we're around that stuff doesn't mean we have to do it." said Sam.

"She's got us there." muttered Ruth.

"Yup." agreed George.

"It'll be fine." said Luna.

"What is one of the guys gets to grabby?" asked Ruth.

"We'll watch your back." answered Luna.

"Okay." said George and Ruth together.

Sam unmuted her phone.

"We'll do it." said Sam. 

(" _Great. It's Friday at 7. Get there early to set up._ ") said Chad relieved.

* * *

The four teens left in ecstasy. Luna returned home and was notable in an upbeat mood. The four teens decided to hold off on telling their parents until they established a believable, and important consistent, story so their parents would never catch on. After dinner, Luna and Luan both got ready for bed.

"Geez, you're in a better mood." noted Luan.

"Yup." confirmed Luna chipper.

Luna began tuning her guitar.

"How'd your homework go?" asked Luna.

"Got a ninety." answered Luan.

"Nice!" declared Luna.

"Okay, what's the deal?" asked Luan.

"We got a gig this Friday." answered Luna thrilled.

"Awesome." replied Luan.

A thought suddenly hit Luan.

"Why didn't you mention it earlier?" asked Luan.

Luna thought for a moment.

"It's a college party." answered Luna.

"What?!" exclaimed Luan surprised.

"Hey, we needed a gig and we got one." noted Luna.

"Mom and dad will never let you go." mused Luan.

"That's why we gotta lie." muttered Luna.

"Luna!" cried Luan.

"Please, we need this. Don't tell." begged Luna.

"Okay. Just be careful." sighed Luan.

"Can do." agreed Luna.

A/: That is where we'll end chapter. Luan and Sam will have major roles as well as some of the Loud family though the younger ones might not have as much time. George and Ruth are the fan names given to the other two rockers who where seen with Sam in "L is for Love" so that's where I got them from. Next time, we get ready for the party. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter two of this story. Here, we get ready for the party.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a new morning in Royal Woods, Michigan. At 1216 Franklin Avenue this meant another chaotic morning. Luna awoke and provided "morning music" for her siblings. Luna got herself ready and grabbed her cellphone. Luna then called Sam who answered after a few moments.

(" _Hey Lunes._ ") said Sam.

"Did you talk to George and Ruth?" asked Luna.

(" _Things are set._ ") answered Sam.

"Tell me the plan." requested Luna.

(" _We'll tell our parents we are going to a party._ ") began Sam.

"So we won't be necessarily lying." sighed Luna relieved.

(" _It'll be partial truthful._ ") said Sam.

"At least its something." said Luna.

(" _Anyway, we're going to a party in Hazeltucky._ ") continued Sam.

"Another truth." replied Luna.

(" _But, we can't tell them we're going to a college party._ ") noted Sam.

"So, we are we going then?" asked Luna.

(" _A family party._ ") answered Sam.

"Believable." shrugged Luna.

(" _It's a birthday party and we have been hired as the entertainment._ ") explained Sam.

"That'll work." said Luna.

(" _But your sister performs at birthday parties as a clown._ ") realized Sam.

Sam thought for a moment.

(" _They'll be teenagers too old for a clown._ ") said Sam.

"Luan knows and won't say anything." revealed Luna.

(" _If you say so. I gotta go, love you._ ") said Sam.

"Love you babe." said Luna.

* * *

Luna let out a sigh of relief content everything was set. Having already gotten ready, Luna headed downstairs for breakfast with her family. The family all gathered to eat with Luna being a straggler. Luna poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed her food. She then sat down to join the others. Luna couldn't help but notice Luan still seemed a bit concerned.

" _I'll have to deal with that later._ " thought Luna.

"Luna, what took you so long?" asked Lynn Jr.

"I had to talk to Sam." answered Luna.

"You two are literally adorable." cooed Lori.

Luna chuckled a bit.

"I guess so." said Luna.

Luan gulped grateful nobody noticed.

"What did you talk about?" asked Luan.

Luna could tell the family comedian was putting on a front.

"Actually, we finally got a gig." answered Luna.

"Great news Lunes!" declared Lynn Sr.

"When is it?" asked Rita.

"Friday night." answered Luna.

"What it is?" asked Lynn Sr.

Luna felt herself sweating a bit.

"A birthday party." answered Luna.

Luna hated having to lie to her family.

"But, wouldn't they hire Luan?" asked Leni.

"They're teenagers." answered Luna.

"Well they're literally too old for a clown." stated Lori.

Lori quickly regretted her choice of words.

"No offense Luan." added Lori quickly.

Luan let out a soft chuckle.

"No problem Lori." replied Luan.

Luna finished her breakfast and the kids left for school.

" _I have to lie to mom and dad. I hate it, but I have no choice._ " thought Luna.

* * *

The Loud kids departed and made their way to school. The younger ones where dropped off leaving only the four eldest who where in high school. Once they arrived, the four got out and went to their connect with their respected friends. Luna ran to Sam and the two shared a kiss. George and Ruth arrived moments later.

"Look who got here early." joked Luna.

"Leaving early helped." admitted George.

"Not to mention speeding up to race through that yellow light before it turned red." added Ruth.

The four all shared a laugh.

"So, did you tell your families about the "gig" Friday?" asked Ruth.

"Yup." confirmed George.

"I did." said Sam.

"Me third." said Luna.

"Gotta say George, that was a good story." said Sam. 

"It was Ruth's idea." noted George.

"I just through it together." shrugged Ruth.

"Gotta thank Sam for that bit with Luan." said Luna.

"What bit?" asked Ruth.

"To explain why my sister wouldn't be at the party." answered Luna.

"Oh yeah, she preforms at birthday parties." realized George.

"Um Luna, you said Luan knows the truth." said Sam concerned.

George and Ruth gasped.

"What does she know?" asked George.

"She knows it's a college party." answered Luna.

"Why did you tell her?" asked Ruth.

"I didn't want to lie to her." answered Luna.

Luna let out a sigh.

"I really hated lying to the rest of my family." confessed Luna.

"Like you said, we have to." noted Sam.

"Exactly." agreed Luna, "We cannot pass up this opportunity."

* * *

The rest of the week passed by. Finally, Friday arrived marking the day of the big gig. Luna awoke excited in the morning and got ready. Luan was still notable worried though she managed to trick everyone else. Luna was the only one to know as she knew the cause. Before breakfast, Luna decided to talk with her roommate.

"hey Luan, I know you're still worried." began Luna.

"I'm sorry, but I worry about you." replied Luan.

"Geez, you don't gotta worry about me." said Luna.

"Can't help it." shrugged Luan.

"Don't worry." said Luna.

"There are gonna be sex, drugs and booze there." stated Luan.

"You don't know that." replied Luna.

"It's a college party." said Luan flatly.

Luna let out a sigh.

"Okay you're probably right." admitted Luna.

Luna chuckled a bit.

"George and Ruth both said the same thing." noted Luna.

"I don't want you getting in over your head.' said Luan.

"I won't." said Luna.

"How do I know that?' asked Luan.

"You don't trust your own sister." gasped Luna, playing it up.

Luan chuckled a bit at her sister's overacting.

"I trust you, but I don't trust the horny college kids you'll be around." explained Luan.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be part of an orgy after the show." joked Luna.

Luan didn't seem to enjoy this joke.

"Luna..." began Luan.

Luan walked over to her sister.

"Promise me you won't do anything you'll regret." demanded Luan.

"I promise." said Luna.

"Alright." sighed Luan accepting.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and soon it was time to go. Chunk arrived on time and helped Luna load his van with her equipment. Lynn Sr. came out and chatted with Chunk as they did so. After finally shaking Lynn Sr. (with help from Rita) they where off. First, they picked up Sam who hoped into the back and talked with Luna. Then they picked up George and Ruth who joined Sam.

"I can't wait for this!" declared Luna.

"I've been thinking about it all week." said Ruth.

"This could make us." said George.

"Yeah, if it goes well." replied Sam.

"Nervous babe?" asked Luna.

"A bit." answered Sam.

"Oi Luna, you gotta tell me where I'm dropping you blokes off." noted Chunk.

"Hazeltucky Community College." revealed Luna.

Chunk did a double-take hearing this.

"Yes, it's a college party." said Luna.

"We've never preformed at anything like this." noted Sam concerned.

"You aren't backing you?" asked Luna worried.

"No. I'm in this." answered Sam determined.

Luna let out a sigh of relief hearing this.

"Well I never attended university myself..." began Chunk.

"To busy focused on your music career." guessed Luna.

Chunk nodded his head confirming.

"But I did attend college parties while preforming." continued Chunk.

"Just like we are." said Luna.

"I'm kinda surprised your folks let you go." admitted Chunk.

Luna nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Luna..." began Chunk.

When Luna didn't reply, Chunk stopped the van.

"You lied about where ya going?" asked Chunk surprised.

"We had to." answered Luna.

"That's not like you." said Chunk concerned.

"It's fine man." said Luna confidently.

"Look, I know how wild these parties can be..." began Chunk.

Luna groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I've heard this from you, Luan and these guys." noted Luna annoyed.

Chunk looked into the rear - view mirror to view the trio of teens in the back of his van.

"Yet you three agreed to go along with this." mused Chunk.

"We had to." said George.

"Why?" asked Chunk.

"We haven't had a gig for ages." answered Ruth.

"This is something we really needed. There is no way we can pass this up." explained Sam.

Chunk seemed to accept this.

"I've been there." admitted Chunk.

"Come on Chunk, you've know me forever." said Luna.

"You've been raised well." replied Chunk.

"Exactly!" declared Luna.

Chunk reached Hazeltucky Community College.

"But, it's not you I'm worried about." continued Chunk concerned.

"You sound like Luan." moaned Luna.

"Maybe you're sister has a point." proposed Chunk.

"I get. I don't need the Riot Act." said Luna flatly.

The group saw an African-American waving to them.

"That must be Chad." said Sam.

Chunk parked the van.

"Just...be careful." requested Chunk.

Luna opened the door.

"I will." said Luna.

The three arrived and where greeted by Chad. The three of them headed inside the frat house to set up. The common room looked like a an average common room found in a house. They saw bottles upon bottles upon bottles of beer stacked as well as a keg.

"Wow." cooed Luna.

"We gotta stay off the booze." noted George.

Chad walked over to the four.

"Help yourselves." said Chad.

"We're teenagers." said Ruth.

Chad rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then you should stay away probably." mused George.

"Yeah. You guys would get kicked out on your asses if the school finds out." said Luna.

"Not to mention you'd go to jail." added Sam.

An Asian - American guy ran over to them.

"Dude, the Michigan Dogmen are comin'!" declared the Asian - American.

"Dude! That's amazing!" cried Chad.

Chad turned his attention to the four teens.

"You guys are still our band." said Chad reassuring.

"They're coming as guests not to perform." said the Asian-American.

"We gotta get ready." said Chad.

The two college students departed.

"Oh wow." said Luna in amazement.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked it as we did set up a bit for the future. Next time, the party. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story. Here, the party occurs.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Luna, Sam, George and Ruth set up their equipment with help from Chunk and ran through the usual preshow tests. Other college students began pilling in and soon the party had begun with booze a flowing. The four teenagers where just getting ready to go on when Chad whistled to get the attention of everyone there.

"Everyone, I proudly welcome The Michigan Dogmen!" exclaimed Chad.

The crowd cheered as the band walked in the door.

"There there is." cooed Luna.

"There's a lot of people there." noted Ruth.

"There lead singer, Brandon Virgo." clarified Luna.

Brandon was white with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans had wore a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt.

"Geez Luna, you're gonna make Sammy jealous." mused George.

Luna shook her head.

"No! No! No! It's not like that!" declared Luna.

"I know baby." replied Sam.

Sam kissed Luna on the cheek.

"He's the third oldest from a big family who discovered a love rock and managed to have success. He's living my dream and I hope to follow in his footsteps." explained Luna.

"Wait, i thought you want to follow in Mich Swagger's footsteps." noted George.

"I do in the long run. But, Brandon is someone I totally relate to." said Luna.

"You got a point there." admitted Ruth.

"Yo! It's time to rock!" declared Chad.

The four teenagers all smiled.

"You got it dude!" declared Luna.

The four took their places.

"Hazletucky Community College, are you ready to rock?!" asked Luna.

The college students cheered signaling the answer was yes.

"One...two...one, two, three, four!" exclaimed Luna.

They band played for hours and every song they played was a hit. After an hour, the four took a break to recharge.

"That was great." said Ruth.

"We gotta thank you for talking us into this Luna." agreed Ruth.

Luna chuckled a bit.

"It's nothing." replied Luna.

"Man, these guys love us." declared Sam.

"So, was I right?" asked Luna cockily.

"Yes." answered Sam.

"Was this a good idea?" asked Luna.

"Yes." answered Sam.

"Am I the sexiest girl on the planet?" asked Luna.

Sam, George and Ruth chuckled at this.

"Of course baby." answered Sam.

The two girls shared a kiss.

"So, what song should we do next?" asked Sam.

Luna rubbed her chin as she thought.

"Well I was thinking..." began Luna.

Before she could finish, Chad barged into their conversation.

"You guys are awesome!" declared Chad.

"We're glad you like us." said George.

"I love you guys!" exclaimed Chad jubilant.

"Man, you're enthusiastic." mused Ruth.

"Because this party rocks!" declared Chad.

"Hey Chad, you've got a nosebleed." noted Sam.

Chad rubbed his finger below his nostril and indeed there was blood.

"Oh damn! I'm bleeding!" cried Chad wildly.

As Chad cheered, none other than Brandon Virgo approached.

" _This guy seems to like my shit._ " thought Brandon joking.

Luna's face lite up as soon as Brandon approached.

"Hey man, you got guests to entertain." said Brandon.

"Oh your right!" exclaimed Chad.

With that, Chad raced off.

"So, that's leaves us." noted Brandon.

Luna nervously gulped.

"Mr. Virgo, can I just say it's a pleasure..." began Luna.

Brandon chuckled a bit.

"You can just call me Brandon. I'm not hung on formalities." shrugged Brandon.

"Okay Brandon, it's an honor to meet you." said Luna.

"Oh please. I'm just the lead singer of a small time band." replied Brandon.

"So humble." cooed Luna softly.

"Luna and you have a lot in common." noted Sam.

"Oh, we do know?" asked Brandon interested.

"I'm the third oldest of eleven siblings and I've had a love of rock since I was a child too." answered Luna.

Brandon chuckled hearing this.

"That's okay. It's nice to meet someone who I share's a similar background." said Brandon.

"Same." agreed Luna.

"Well...if you four keep it up you'll be huge successes." said Brandon.

"Awesome." said George happily.

"You're a cool dude." added Ruth.

"It's nothing." said Brandon.

The rest of The Michigan Dogmen came over and joined the conversation.

"Hey Luna, can we talk a bit more?" asked Brandon.

Luna nodded her head.

"Sure." answered Luna.

The two walked into another room which was a bit quieter.

"So...tell me about yourself." said Brandon.

"Well, like Sam said I'm the third oldest of eleven and a big fan of rock." noted Luna.

"Who's your favorite rocker?" asked Brandon.

"Mick Swagger. I went to a show during the Gimme Swelter tour and it was there I knew I rock was my destiny." answered Luna.

"Righteous." said Brandon.

"I guess." shrugged Luna nervously.

"Luna, there's no need to freak out." said Brandon.

"But, you're part of a legit successful band!" declared Luna.

"We're successful only in Michigan...maybe not even the whole state." replied Brandon.

"You're selling yourself short." stated Luna.

"Look, whatever my success you don't need to freak." said Brandon.

Luna nodded and took a moment to take a deep breath.

"So, can I ask you a question?" asked Luna.

"You just did." answered Brandon winking.

The two shared a bit of a chuckle.

"Go ahead." said Brandon.

"Is Virgo really your last name?" asked Luna.

"Actually it is." answered Brandon.

"I've never met anyone with that surname so I was curious." explained Luna.

"It ain't a common surname." noted Brandon.

"Cool." said Luna.

"Loud is a rockin' surname its self." shrugged Brandon.

Luna blushed at this.

"You...really think so?" asked Luna.

"Hell ya." answered Brandon.

"Thanks." said Luna flustered.

"Hey, want a drink?" asked Brandon.

"Sure." answered Luna.

"One sec." said Brandon.

Brandon left and returned two minutes later with a pair of cans.

"Here ya go." said Brandon.

Brandon offered Luna the can.

"That's beer." noted Luna.

"Bud Lite." stated Brandon.

"I can't.' said Luna.

"Why?" asked Brandon.

"I'm only fifteen." answered Luna.

Brandon shrugged.

"Nobody will know." said Brandon.

"Dude!" exclaimed Luna.

"You're supposed to be a rocker." said Brandon.

"I am a rocker." said Luna.

"You know the old saying: sex, drugs and rock and roll." said Brandon.

Luna bit her lip.

"Mick Swagger has drunk and done drugs." noted Brandon.

"True." admitted Luna.

"Hey, he's got eight children through five women." added Brandon.

"I promised my roadie, band mates and sister I wouldn't do anything stupid." said Luna.

"One beer won't kill you." said Brandon.

Luna was clearly unsure.

"I drank at your age and look at where I am." said Brandon.

Luna gulped nervously.

"I'll do it." said Luna.

Luna took the can of beer from Brandon.

" _Here goes nothing._ " thought Luna.

Luna began to drink the beer, but after thirty seconds she stopped and began to gag a bit.

"That's disgusting!" declared Luna.

Brandon chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, it sucks the first time. But, you get used to the bitter taste." said Brandon.

Luna took a moment then chugged the rest of the beer.

"I think I'm liking it already." said Luna.

* * *

The party lasted for another hour before the four teenagers had to leave. They said their goodbyes and where cheered off by the others. They piled into Chunk's van and who drove them away. They four teenagers all cheered and celebrated their success. Chunk first dropped off George and Ruth who departed. Chunk then drove off to drop Sam off.

"Oh man Luna, that was great!" declared Sam.

"Yeah." agreed Luna softly.

"You seemed to like Brandon." noted Sam unsure.

"Babe, are you jealous?" asked Luna.

"Of course not." answered Sam blushing.

"Nothing happened." replied Luna, her words a bit slurred.

"I'm sure." said Sam.

Sam stopped when she realized Luna was slurring.

"Luna, are you okay?" asked Sam concerned.

"I'm fine." answered Luna slurring.

"You're slurring." noted Sam.

"I'm fine." said Luna slurring.

"You didn't drink, did you?" asked Sam worried.

"No." answered Luna.

"Okay, I know you wouldn't lie to me." said Sam.

"Of course not." said Luna, a bit guilty.

* * *

Chunk arrived at the Sharp residence and dropped off Sam. Sam went in for a kiss, but Luna managed peck her on the cheek instead. Chunk then left with Luna headed to her home. They arrived and Chunk helped Luna bring her stuff to her room. Chunk then left. It was late and Luna was exhausted.

"Hey Luna." said Luan.

The family comedian was in her pajamas and lying in bed.

"Hey." replied Luna slurred.

"Are you okay?" asked Luna.

"Just tired." answered Luan.

Luna began trying tom undress, but found herself unable.

"Fuck it. I'll sleep in my clothes." sighed Luna.

Luna attempted to climb the ladder to her bunk, but continued having difficult grabbing the ladder.

"When did we get another ladder?" asked Luna.

Luan noticed her sister was struggling.

"Are you okay?" asked Luan.

"Like I said. I'm just tired." answered Luna.

Luan got out of bed.

"I'll help you." said Luan.

Luan helped Luna get up the ladder.

"Thanks." whispered Luna.

Luna slipped under her covers and fell asleep.

" _She was acting weird_." thought Luan.

Luan helped adjusted the blanket when she caught a whiff of Luna's breath.

" _That's alcohol._ " realized Luan horrified.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked this and will stick around. Next time, the aftermath of the party. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story. Here, we deal with the aftermath of the party.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The morning sun arose over Royal Woods, Michigan. Luna Loud awoke and immediately felt a sharp pain in her head. Luna cursed her first hangover and she struggled to get up. As she she sat up in bed, Luna felt her stomach twist. Luna grabbed her stomach held back vomit.

"Fucking hangovers." moaned Luna.

Luan entered from the bathroom.

"Hey Luna, it's getting late." noted Luan.

"I can't miss school!" cried Luna.

"It's Saturday." revealed Luan.

The Loud rocker thought this over ans sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God." sighed Luna.

"So...how was the gig?" asked Luan.

Luna thought for a moment as everything came back to her.

"Rocking." answered Luna pleasantly.

"I helped you into bed lat night." began Luan.

"Thanks." replied Luna.

"I smelled beer on your breath." added Luan.

Luna froze before gulping.

"You must have been mistaken." shrugged Luna.

"I know what I smelled." stated Luan firmly.

Luna bit her lower lip.

"You promised me." said Luan hurt.

Luna clenched her fists already regretting what she was about to do.

"Honestly, I think someone spiked my drink." said Luna.

Luan raised an eyebrow in surprise at this.

"I put my coca-cola down to perform and I think someone poured beer into it while we where preforming." explained Luna.

"Okay, I believe you." said Luan, seemingly accepting this excuse.

* * *

Luckily for Luna, Lori called telling them breakfast was ready. The Loud family gathered downstairs for breakfast, Luna had having to lie to Luan, but found no other way. She continued to glance at Luan throughout breakfast and luckily the family comedian seemed to be her usual joking self. After breakfast, Luna left with guitar headed to the Sharp residences. Sam greeted her and they went to her room where George and Ruth where waiting.

"Sorry guys, you know how my place gets." said Luna.

"I couldn't image having ten siblings." replied George.

"Yeah. I have my hands full with just Simon." agreed Sam.

" _Can't let them know I was drunk._ " thought Luna.

"Last night rocked!" declared Ruth.

The four teenagers all agreed with this.

"Check this out." said Sam.

Sam opened her laptop to a YouTube video.

"Oi! Someone bloody recorded us mates!" declared Luna, in her British accent.

"Makes sense considering everyone's got a smartphone." shrugged Ruth. 

"Even my fifteen month old sister Lily had a phone." noted Luna.

The others gave Luna a surprised look.

"Talk to my parents." said Luna.

"Look at the view count." said Sam.'

"Over three thousand views." noted George.

"With twenty-five hundred likes to only two hundred dislikes." added Ruth.

"Check out the comments." said Sam.

Sam scrolled down so they could read the comments.

"This band rocks.' read George smiling.

"How can I get them?" asked Ruth smiling.

Luna saw one that caught her eye.

"The lead singer is hot." said Luna.

The flour shared a laugh.

"Actually, I agree with that one." said Sam.

The two lovers shared a kiss.

"I gotta admit that gig was a good idea." admitted George.

"And whose idea was that?" asked Luna.

"You where right." answered Ruth.

"Thanks." replied Luna.

"I've been messaging people and in the process of setting up gigs." noted Sam.

"Sweet!" declared Luna.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" asked Sam.

"Yes." answered Luna.

"What's up Luna?" asked Ruth concerned.

"I was feeling kinda crummy, I think I know what happened." answered Luna.

"Don't keep us in the dark." requested George.

"I think someone spiked my drink." answered Luna.

The three others gasped.

"Someone must have poured their beer into my cup when I wasn't looking." added Luna.

"But, why would someone do this?" asked Sam dumbfounded.

"It was likely an accident." answered Luna.

"Oh yeah. Those red Solo cups all looked alike." said Ruth.

"Someone must have poured their beer into my cup thinking it was their own." shrugged Luna.

"That makes sense." agreed George.

" _First my family and now them. I hate lying to everyone._ " thought Luna guilty.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better." said Sam.

"Thanks." replied Luna.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ruth.

"We get ready for our bitching career as stars!" declared Luna.

The three voiced their approval.

"Well let's head outside and practice." said George.

" _At least I don't have to lie anymore._ " thought Luna.

* * *

The group practiced for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. They where pleased with their success and they felt like the surge of popularity they got from the party breathed new life into the group. They finished in the afternoon and began setting up new gigs. Once this was finish, George and Ruth left giving Luna and Sam alone time. They watched a movie after which Sam they began a make out session. Unfortunately, Sam accidentally set off one of Simon's Super Soakers which covered her in water. Sam excused herself to shower during which Luna got a phone call.

"Hello." said Luna, answering.

(" _Yo Luna._ ") replied Brandon.

"Brandon!" exclaimed Luna, surprised and enthusiastic. **  
**

(" _The one and only._ ") chuckled Brandon.

"How did you get my number?" asked Luna.

(" _I used your official site. You've got your numbers there to call about gigs._ ") answered Brandon.

"Oh yeah." realized Luna.

Luna rubbed the back of her neck.

"That might not be the best idea." muttered Luna.

(" _What did you say?_ ") asked Brandon.

"No." answered Luna.

(" _So, you're probably wondering why I am calling._ ") said Brandon.

"Actually, I am." confirmed Luna.

(" _I wanted to see how you where doing._ ") answered Brandon.

"We're getting a lot of gigs thanks to our show going viral." said Luna happily.

(" _That's awesome!_ ") declared Brandon.

"Yeah." agreed Luna ecstatic.

(" _How do you feel after drinking your first beer?_ ") asked Brandon curious.

"Hangovers suck." answered Luna.

The two shared a laugh.

"But, I'll try it again." admitted Luna.

(" _Well it's great to hear a young band is having success._ ") said Brandon.

"That means a lot." replied Luna grateful.

Brandon let out a sigh.

(" _Okay. Confession time._ ") sighed Brandon.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna concerned.

(" _I had an alternate reason to call._ ") answered Brandon.

"What is it?" asked Luna worried.

(" _We've got a gig in Saginaw this Friday._ ") began Brandon.

"That's good." replied Luna.

(" _I was hoping you'd be there..._ ") continued Brandon.

"I'd love to be at your show!" declared Luna.

(" _I was hoping for more than that._ ") noted Brandon.

"Backstage!" cried Luna.

(" _Sort of._ ") confirmed Brandon.

"I don't understand." said Luna.

(" _I want your band to go on before us_.") revealed Brandon.

"As the warm-up act?" asked Luna excited.

(" _Yes._ ") answered Brandon.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" declared Luna excited.

Sam came downstairs dressed in new clothes.

'Hey Luna..." began Sam.

Luna held up her right index finger telling Sam to hold on.

"Sorry." whispered Sam.

(" _Great to hear._ ") said Brandon.

"You can count on us." said Luna.

(" _I never doubted it._ ") said Brandon.

"So...we'll see you there." said Luna.

(" _Can't wait._ ") replied Brandon.

"Me too." agreed Luna.

Luna hung up her phone ending the call.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" exclaimed Luna ecstatic.

"What's up?" asked Sam curiously.

"That was Brandon Virgo." answered Luna loudly.

"What did he want?" asked Sam.

"He wants us to open for The Michigan Dogmen in Saginaw!" declared Luna.

"That's incredible!" cried Sam.

"It's Friday." revealed Luna.

Sam's excitement quickly died down.

"We can't." sighed Sam.

"Why not?" asked Luna surprised.

"We have a gig." answered Sam.

"What? Where?" asked Luna confused.

"A birthday party." answered Sam.

"So...we're returning to Hazeltucky Community College." replied Luna.

"No. for real this time." answered Sam.

"Just cancel it." said Luna.

"That's kinda cold." mused Sam.

"This is more important." said Luna.

"That's totally cold." replied Sam.

"Look, we'd be opening for one of the biggest bands in the State of Michigan." noted Luna.

"That's true." admitted Sam.

"We're open for The Michigan Dogmen and Luan and do the birthday party." proposed Luna.

Sam thought for a moment.

"That makes sense." said Sam.

"So...we'll open for The Michigan Dogmen?" asked Luna hopeful.

"Yes." answered Sam.

* * *

The two lovers kissed to seal their agreement. Sam called the others who agreed with Luna's logic and agreed to open for The Michigan Dogmen. Sam called the family they where supposed to go to and they agreed to have Luan perform instead. The two lovers stayed together for a bit until Simon returned home. Luna left and headed back home. She found Luan in their room having come home form another party.

"Hey Luna!" called Luan.

"Luan, are you doing anything Friday?" asked Luna.

"No." answered Luan.

"I've got a gig for you." noted Luna.

"Really?" asked Luan perplexed.

"We where supposed to perform, but we have a better gig." answered Luna.

"Better gig." repeated Luan curious.

"Opening for The Michigan Dogmen." revealed Luna.

"Cool." said Luan impressed.

"It's a birthday party." said Luna.

"No problem." shrugged Luan.

"We're doing so well now that out gig went viral." mentioned Luna.

"If your video is online then mom and dad might see it." noted Luan.

"Oh yeah. I lied to them." mused Luna.

Luna merely shrugged.

"Mom doesn't go on YouTube and dad's not big into technology." said Luna.

"Be careful this time." said Luan.

"I'll be fine." replied Luna annoyed.

Luan bit her lower lip.

"You didn't drink any beer voluntarily, right?" asked Luan.

"No!" declared Luna.

"Okay." said Luan uncertain.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope you liked this and how it's turning out. Next time, they perform in Saginaw. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story. Here, Luna and the others go to Saginaw.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The week flew by as Luna and her band prepared for their opening performance in Saginaw. Luna was thrilled and eagerly anticipated the trip. Luna told her family explaining the saw the group preforming in a video. The others where thrilled, except for Luan who was unsure. As Luna prepared to leave, her sister/roommate walked over to her.

"Hey Luna, can we talk?" asked Luan.

"Sure." answered Luna.

The two sat on Luan's bed.

"What's up?" asked Luna.

Luan took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm worried." began Luan.

"Oh come on." sighed Luna annoyed.

"I know you're tired of hearing this..." began Luan.

"Yup." confirmed Luan.

"I'm your sister and I want you to be safe." said Luan.

"I get it." admitted Luna.

"I know you can handle yourself." said Luan.

"Exactly." confirmed Luna.

"But, I just can't help shake that feelings something is wrong." replied Luan.

"Look, you're in the entertainment business like too." noted Luna.

"But, comedy doesn't have the seedy reputation rock music does." said Luan.

"What does that mean?" asked Luna offended.

"It's just...the rock industry has a reputation for drug and alcohol use. Not to mention rampant sex." answered Luan.

Luna jumped to her feet.

"Look, I don't want you slandering the name of rock! And if you can't trust me that's your problem!" declared Luna.

Luna stormed off with her guitar.

"Wait!" cried Luan.

"Wank off!" snapped Luna.

* * *

Luna left and waited outside. Eventually, Chunk arrived and and she drove off with him. Chunk then picked up the four teenagers and headed to Saginaw. As they drove in Chunk's van, Luna vented about Luan. George and Ruth fairly balanced in their response while Sam was more supportive of Luna. They arrived at Saginaw Valley State University where the show was being held. The Harvey Randall Wickes Memorial Stadium where the stage was. They went backstage where The Michigan Dogmen where.

"Hey! There they are!" declared Brandon.

"Hi!" called Luna happily.

The two bands met.

"I'm glad you guys mad it." said Brandon.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" declared Luna.

"We had to cancel another gig for this." noted Sam.

"Oh, what was that?" asked Brandon.

"A birthday party." answered Luna.

"You made the right choice." cooed Brandon.

"Well, we would have loved to preform at that party." replied Sam.

"But, the chance for such a big break was too good to pass up." said Luna quickly.

" _I've never seen Luna act this cold._ " thought Sam.

"Damn right it is." said Brandon.

" _He doesn't seem to be much better._ " thought Sam concerned.

"So...how did you land this gig?" asked George curious.

"Our manager set it up." answered Brandon surprised.

"How'd you get it here?" asked Ruth.

"We're kinda a big deal." answered Brandon cocky.

"I notice you talk for the group." mused Sam.

"We decided I'm the spokesman." stated Brandon.

The others nodded their agreement.

"Everyone agrees." shrugged Brandon.

"We gotta get ready." noted Luna.

"See ya." said Brandon halfhearted.

* * *

The show proved to be a hit. Luna and company where popular with the crowd even getting an encore. Chunk came out to perform during this last song. Brandon sat back impressed with Luna. The Michigan Dogmen went out and got deafening cheers just coming out. They performed and got a standing ovation. They had two encores and nearly had a third, but the university forced them to end it so the field would be ready for the next day. The two bands went over two a nearby motel to have an after party.

"That was awesome!" declared Luna.

"I can't believe we got an ovation." said Sam amazed.

"You guys where great." agreed Chunk.

"Glad you got to perform." said Ruth.

"I owe ya." replied Chunk.

"No problem." said Luna.

"This whole night has been great." sighed George.

"Totally." agreed Sam happily.

"Not only did I get to share it with my band mates..." began Luna.

Luna put her hand on Sam's. 

"Plus my girl." added Luna.

"Awe." cooed Sam.

The two lovers shared a kiss.

"We're gonna be soarin'." said George.

"This could be our big break." said Ruth.

The five all agreed.

"I wish my family could be here." sighed Luna.

"Why couldn't they make it?" asked Chunk curious.

"Between the show and trip, it'll be too far." answered Luna.

"Right. You've got a baby sister." noted Sam.

"Plus Lisa is only four...even if she's a genius." shrugged Luna.

A man clearing his voice got their attention.

"Hey Luna, can we talk in the next room?" asked Brandon.

Luna jumped to her feet.

"Sure." answered Luna excited.

The two slipped away to the next room.

"You're pretty bitching." said Brandon.

"Thanks." replied Luna grateful.

"I mean it." said Brandon.

"I'm really grateful." said Luna.

"The crowd loved you guys." noted Brandon.

Luna felt pride at this.

"You even got an ovation." added Brandon.

"Well.." began Luna smiling.

Brandon smirked a bit.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab a beer. You want one?" asked Brandon.

Luna gulped nervously.

"I don't know..." began Luna.

Luna rubbed the back of her neck.

" _I know I should But, I don't want to look like a wuss._ " thought Luna unsure.

"So..." began Brandon.

Luna took a deep breath knowing part of her would regret this.

"Yeah. I'll take one." answered Luna.

"There's the right answer." laughed Brandon.

Brandon left to grab the beer.

"I should do this. I'm only fifteen." noted Luna.

Luna began tap her right index finger on her leg.

"But, I'm a rockstar and booze comes with the life." countered Luna.

Luna bit her lower lip.

"Plus, I don't want Brandon to look down on me." added Luna.

Brandon then returned with the alcohol.

"I scored a six pack." noted Brandon.

Brandon helped up the six pack of Bud Lite.

"Great!" declared Luna, with fake enthusiasm.

Brandon pulled one of the beer cans out of the pack.

"Here ya go.' said Brandon.

Brandon handed the can to Luna who accepted.

" _I'm doing this._ " thought Luna uneasy.

Brandon cracked the beer can open.

"Cheers!" declared Brandon.

"Cheers!" declared Luna.

The two began drinking and talking. By the time they reached their final beer, Luna was drunk.

"Oh man, beer is awesome." said Luna slurred.

Brandon smirked knowing Luna was drunk.

"Hey Luna, how close are you to your band mates?" asked Brandon.

"They're awesome." answered Luna slurring.

"Luna...your talented." began Brandon.

"Thanks." replied Luna grateful.

"I just don't want someone as good as you being dragged down." continued Brandon.

"I don't understand." said Luna confused.

"You're great, but I feel like your band mates are beneath you." explained Brandon.

Luna gasped in surprise.

"You got a big ovation out there." noted Brandon.

Brandon bit her lower lip.

"Almost stole out fucking thunder." muttered Brandon angrily.

Brandon shook his head.

"If you stick with this, then you'll be rivals of ours." said Brandon.

Luna didn't think of this.

"But, we could be friends." proposed Luna.

"Not in the cutthroat business of music." shrugged Brandon.

Luna looked at her beer.

"Consider joining us." stated Brandon.

Luna sank in her chair and drank her beer.

"Whoa." said Luna exasperated.

Luna leaned back.

"You're too good to be dragged down by those guys." stated Brandon.

"They're my friends." noted Luna.

Luna looked at her can of beer.

"Not to mention Sam's my girlfriend." added Luna worried.

"I didn't know you where a lesbian." mused Brandon.

"Bisexual to precise." corrected Luna.

Brandon rolled his eyes.

"I can't just abandon them." said Luna.

"Musicians switch bands all the time." countered Brandon.

"True." admitted Luna.

"I hate to crush you." replied Brandon.

"What?" asked Luna surprised.

"I said that I'd hate to compete with you." answered Luna.

Luna took a drink of her beer.

"I don't know." said Luna unsure.

"Luna!" called Sam,

"Oh shit." gasped Luna.

Luna quickly pounded her beer.

"Just think about it." requested Brandon.

Luna tossed her empty beer can aside.

"I will." whispered Luna.

"Luna!" called Sam.

Luna got up and left.

"There you are." said Sam.

* * *

Sam informed Luna that it was time to go. The two met with the others and together they band left in Chunk's van. Chunk and the other three band mates noticed Luna was off. They wanted to question her, but she was not able to respond. George and Ruth assumed she was tired, but Sam and Chunk weren't so sure. Eventually, everyone was dropped off at home with Luna being the last. She staggered through the door and up the stairs nearly falling down. She entered her room and struggled to climb the stairs.

"Luna, is that you?" asked Luan groggily.

"I...need help..going up...the stairs." answered Luna slurring.

The Loud family comedian jumped out of bed alerted.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Luan.

"I'm fine." answered Luna slurring.

"You're acting like you had a stroke." stated Luan worried.

"I'm only...fifteen." noted Luna.

"I know something is wrong." stated Luan.

"It's...cool." hiccuped Luan.

Luan got a whiff of Luna's brother.

"You've had alcohol." said Luan.

"I..." began Luna.

Luna fell over and fell asleep.

"Oh Luna." said Luan worried.

Luan put Luna in her bed at the bottom bunk and slept in her beanbag chair.

A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. So it seems peer pressure is having its toll on Luna. Next time, Luan and Sam question Luna. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story. Here, Luan and Sam talk with Luna.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Saturday arrived in Royal Woods and, for the most part, all seemed normal. At 1216 Franklin Avenue, another day began in the Loud House but, it was a little less loud as Luna was sleeping off her hangover. Luan did not know this, but still covered for his sister/roommate saying Luna was tired from the night before. After breakfast, Luan sat in her swivel chair with a familiar friend.

"What's buggin's ya Toots?" asked Mr. Coconuts.

"Luna was drinking again." answered Luan.

Mr. Coconuts gasped.

"She's only fifteen!" cried Mr. Coconuts.

"She promised she wouldn't." continued Luan flatly.

"That stinks." sighed Mr. Coconuts.

"That's not the worst part." revealed Luan.

"What is?" asked Mr. Coconuts.

"She lied to me." answered Luan sadly.

"So she talked to you." said Mr. Coconuts.

"This isn't the first time." noted Luan.

"Oh man." mused Mr. Coconuts.

"I'm worried. This isn't like Luna." said Luan.

"Is someone putting her up to it?" asked Mr. Coconuts interesting.

"Well it's not Sam, Chunk or her others band mates." replied Luan.

"They seem like good fellas." agreed Mr. Coconuts.

"I don't want Luna to go down a dangerous path." said Luan.

"Nobody does." said Mr. Coconuts.

"This is tearing me up inside." sighed Luan.

"Don't worry doll face..." began Mr. Coconuts.

Luna began to stir.

"I've got to go." said Luan.

"Knock 'em dead toots." replied Mr. Coconuts.

Luan put Mr. Coconuts down as Luna came too.

"Where am I?" asked Luna groggily.

"Your room." answered Luan.

Luna sat up and looked around.

"Shit, I don't remember getting home." noted Luna.

"You woke me up by staggering in the room...again." began Luan.

"Sorry mate." replied Luna.

"I smelled alcohol on your breath." revealed Luna flatly.

Luna froze hearing this.

"Someone might have spiked my drink again." groaned Luna.

Luna clenched her fists hoping Luan would buy this again.

"I would believe that..." replied Luan.

"It really sucks..." began Luna.

"I would believe that if this was the first time." concluded Luan.

Luna winced a bit.

"You're lying." said Luan.

"What?" asked Luna.

"You drank beer on your own even after promising me you wouldn't!" declared Luan hurt.

"You gotta believe me." requested Luna.

Luan took a moment.

"Okay, let's just say you're being honest." began Luan.

"I am!" snapped Luna.

"That would mean you should avoid that Brandon guy." said Luan.

"No way!" cried Luna.

Luan took a moment before she continued.

"You've been with him twice and you claim your drink was spiked both times." explained Luan.

"That wasn't his fault." countered Luna.

"You've been with him twice and both times your drinks have been spiked." said Luan.

"That was a coincidence." scoffed Luna.

"I'm worried." confessed Luan.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"I don't need you treating me like Lily." said Luna.

"Listen..." began Luan.

Luna stamped her foot.

"You listen!" snapped Luna.

Luan was taken aback.

"You're treating me like a baby and I don't like it." said Luna angrily.

"I'm just worried about you." said Luan.

"I don't need you worrying about me." spat Luna.

Luan was hurt.

"I'm fifteen!" declared Luna.

"I'm fourteen." noted Luan.

"You can't treat me like a baby." stated Luna.

"Fifteen year olds don't make the best decisions." said Luan.

"So you're saying I'm dumb!" cried Luna offended.

"No." replied Luan.

"I can make decisions fine." said Luna.

"I know you usually do..." began Luan.

Luna grabbed Luan by her right wrist squeezing it.

"Listen to me and listen good..." began Luna angrily.

"You're hurting me." noted Luan worried.

"I don't care." said Luna.

Luan felt her heart hurt.

"I am fine. Now stay out of my life." demanded Luna coldly.

* * *

Luna stormed out of the room leaving a heart broken Luan behind. Lori and Leni had departed to the mall straight after breakfast ended so Luan decided to wait. To pass the time, the comedian laid on her bed looking at the bunk above her. Finally, she heard Lori and Leni talking. Once they entered their room, Luan exited her room and entered theirs. Lori and Leni where categorizing their hauls.

"Hi." began Luan sheepish.

"Oh. Hey Luan." replied Lori off-handed.

"Sorry, how did it go?" asked Luan.

"Literally amazing." answered Lori.

"Yeah, you totes gotta check out these new pumps." agreed Leni.

Leni showed Luan the pumps at which point she saw the sadness etched onto the face of Luan.

"OMG! Like, what's wrong?" asked Leni concerned.

Hearing the concern, Lori turned her attention to Luan.

"Luan, what's wrong?" asked Lori worried.

"It's Luna." answered Luan.

Lori walked over to Luan.

"Come here." began Lori.

Lori led Luan over to her bed.

"Leni, shut the door. We need privacy." said Lori.

Leni obeyed and shut the door.

"Tell us everything." said Lori empathetic.

Luan took a moment.

"You know that "birthday party" Luna and her band performed at a while ago?" asked Luan.

Leni joineed the others.

"Did she, like, not invite you?" asked Leni.

"That's not it." answered Luan.

Luan took a moment.

"It wasn't a birthday party." said Lori.

"No it wasn't." confirmed Luan.

"Then what was it?" asked Leni.

"A frat party." answered Luan.

Lori and Leni both gasped.

"But, Luna isn't in college." noted Leni confused.

"Just because she's not in college doesn't mean she can't preform there." explained Lori.

"When Luna came home, she had beer on her breath." revealed Luan.

Lori and Leni felt their blood run cold.

"This is not a funny joke." huffed Lori.

"I'm not joking." replied Luan, starting to break up.

"Oh God." said Lori softly.

Luan couldn't hold back anymore and began to cry.

"I tried talking to her but, she yelled at me to stay out of her life." sobbed Luan.

Lori wrapped her arm around her brunette sister.

"She was hurting my wrist and didn't care when I told her." cried Luan.

Luan took several minutes to cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Are you okay?" asked Leni gently.

"Yeah." answered Luan.

Leni gave Luan a tissue which the comedian used to dry her eyes.

"I never thought this would be something we'd have to deal with." confessed Lori.

"What do we do?" asked Luan.

Lori took a moment to think of the best choice of action.

"Right now, nothing." answered Lori.

"What?!" asked Luan devistated.

"I want to give Luna a chance to explain herself to me. She is literally innocent until prove guilty after all." explained Lori.

Luan understood this.

"Then we'll go from there." added Lori.

"Like, what about the others?" asked Leni.

"We'll tell mom and dad if we need to. We might need Lynn to hold Luna down if she tries to run or gets violent." mused Lori.

Lori bit her lower lip.

"Lincoln, Lucy and the twins don't need to know." decided Lori.

"And Lily is a baby so she won't understand." added Luan.

"Lisa is like, totes smart." noted Leni.

"We might bring her into it if we need to." decided Lori.

"Thanks." said Luan grateful.

"Literally, no problem." said Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna had stormed off in a huff. Normally, the would be rocker would jam to work off anger like this. However, her guitar and other instruments where all at home. Luna walked around for a bit spending sometime at Ketchum Park. Unfortunately, this didn't help. Luna then headed over to the Sharp residence. She was sure is anyone could help her relax it'd be her girlfriend Sam. Luna knocked on the door and Sam's little brother answered.

"Hey little dude, I'm looking for Sam." said Luna.

"Sam! You're girlfriend is here!" called Simon mockingly.

Sam emerged and headed down the stairs.

"Sam and Luna sitting in a tree! K - I - S - S - I - N - G!" sang Simon.

"Get out of here!" demanded Sam embarrassed.

Simon left laughing.

"I'm sorry about him." sighed Sam.

"I've got eight younger siblings. It's nothing I'm not used to." shrugged Luna.

"What's up?" asked Sam.

"I wanna hang with my gal." answered Luna.

"Sweet. Let's head to my room." replied Sam.

The two girls went upstairs and entered Sam's room.

"So...anything up?" asked Sam.

Luna sat on Sam's bed.

"I got into a fight with my sister." answered Luna.

Sam leaned against the wall.

"No gotta be more specific." requested Sam.

Luna chuckled a bit realizing how vague that statement was with her family.

"Luan thought I had been drinking." revealed Luna.

Sam's eyes show wide as saucers.

"What's with that look?" asked Luna suspiciously.

"I thought you where acting odd and that would explain it." answered Sam shocked.

Luna shot off the bed.

"I don't need to hear this bullshit from Luan and I don't need to hear it form you either!" declared Luna.

Luna flung the door open revealing Simon had been evesdropping on their conversation.

"Out of my way!" snapped Luna.

Simon jumped to the side and Luna stormed passed.

"Geez, that was rude." said Simon.

Simon turned back to see his sister stunned.

"You okay?" asked Simon.

"Things are not okay." answered Sam worried.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. It seems that's Luna's new behaviors have already begun to strain her relationships and things are far from over. Next time, Lori and Leni talk with Luna plus the rocker gets a phone call. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this story. Here, Luna's older sisters talk to her plus Luna gets a phone call.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Luna had returned home after leaving Sam's. Despite her anger, she felt like she had nowhere else to go. Luna marched into her room and slammed the door behind her. Luan was forced to sleep in Lori and Leni's room that night. The next morning, the Loud family awoke and all gathered for breakfast. Despite attempts to keep up appearances, it was clear a storm cloud lingered overhead.

"So anything special planned today?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Nope." answered Luna grumpily.

"Not here."' answered Luan flatly.

"I'm gonna stay in." said Lori suspiciously.

"You aren't gonna text Bobby all day?" asked Lynn Jr., with a mouth full of food.

"No talking with your mouth full." warned Rita.

Lynn swallowed her food.

"Sorry mom." said Lynn Jr.

"He's gonna be busy at the bodega." explained Lori.

"I was totes hoping to hit the mall." said Leni.

Lori elbowed her roommate in the side.

"Like, that hurt Lori." said Leni.

"Leni, you're gonna be staying home too." noted Lori.

"Why?" asked Leni confused.

"Because of that thing we need to talk about." answered Lori.

"What thing?" asked Leni.

Lori faceplamed.

"Hey Lynn, can you pass the syrup?" asked Luan.

"Why not ask Luna?" asked Rita surprised.

"She is closer." noted Lynn Sr.

Luan sighed and braced herself.

"Luna, can you pass the syrup?" asked Luan uneasy.

"Nope." answered Luna bluntly.

The Loud family patriarch stood up.

"Okay, do you mind telling your mother and I what's going on?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Luan and I got into a spat." answered Luna.

"What about?" asked Rita concerned.

"Luan thinks I'm Lily's age." answered Luna.

"It's a long story." added Luan sadly.

"I am fifteen and I don't need to be watched over!" declared Luna.

Lincoln, Lucy, the twins and Lisa (holding Lily) had left the kiddie table and where watching the events unfold.

"Luna, you're literally worrying your siblings." said Lori, pointing to the younger siblings.

Luna looked at her siblings felt a ping of guilt.

"Look, Luan is making a big deal out of nothing." said Luna.

Luan clenched her fists, unsure about whether or not to reply.

"This is nothing." repeated Luna.

"Luna, if something is wrong we want to help." said Lincoln.

The four youngest sisters (not counting Lily) all agreed with this.

Luna shook her head.

"Lincoln, come here." said Luna.

Lincoln gulped and approached his sister.

"Look love, I can see you're worried. But, everything is fine. It's just a minor spat. Everything will be smoothed over in no time." said luna in her British accent.

Lincoln nodded his head.

"If you say so." replied Lincoln.

Luan reached her breaking point and took off.

"What's her deal?" asked Luna.

Luna shrugged and left to her room.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Lincoln.

"I promise she will." answered Lori.

* * *

Breakfast ended with this. Lola and Lana headed to the couch and watched Blarney. Lynn Jr. ended out to play with Margo. Lucy went into the vents to right poetry. Lincoln began reading comics. Lisa and Lily returned to their room. Lynn Sr. and Rita went about their business. Lori and Leni walked up the stairs and found Luna knocking on her bedroom door.

"Dammit Luan, open the door." grumbled Luna.

" _Luna usually never swears when the young ones are in the house._ " thought Lori.

"Like, is your door stuck?" asked Leni, innocent as ever.

"Luan won't let me in." answered Luna annoyed.

Lori saw her chance and quickly pounced.

"You can hang with us." offered Lori.

Luna thought for a moment.

"That's fine." shrugged Luna.

The three oldest Loud siblings went into Lori and Leni's room.

"Leni, stand in front of the door please." asked Lori.

Leni did as she was asked.

"What's going on?" asked Luna suspicious.

"We need to talk." answered Lori briskly.

"Shit! Luan put you up to this!" cried Luna.

"Yes and watch your language when the little sisters are here." replied Lori.

"I'm out of here." huffed Luna.

"Don't let her leave Leni." ordered Lori.

Luna angrily confronted her oldest sister.

"You're holding me against my will." stated Luna.

"Try anything and we'll tell mom and dad you've been drinking." said Lori.

"Don't start with that." said Luna, through gritted teeth.

"It's true." whispered Lori.

"Look, I didn't drink." said Luna.

"Then why did Luan smell beer on your breath?" asked Lori.

"My drinks where spiked." answered Luna.

Lori studied Luna's body language carefully.

"I don't believe that." said Lori cold.

"Why not?" asked Luna angrily.

"You're left hand is shaking." answered Lori.

Luna looked down at her shaking hand.

"Oh, that's like, a sign of lying." noted Leni.

"Or possible alcohol withdraw." added Lori.

"It's because I'm pissed at these lies." replied Luna.

"Time to be be truthful." demanded Lori.

"I have been!" declared Luna.

"No you haven't." said Lori.

"I don't need this!" snapped Luna.

Luna angrily crossed her arms.

"I'll take the next lorry out of this lousy place." threatened Luna.

"But, Lori is right there." said Leni.

"She means she's going to run away and she won't." explained Lori.

"Give me one good reason." spat Luna.

"You've got eight younger siblings and you would never hurt them like that." said Lori.

Luna stamped her foot in defeat.

"Now, about your problem..." began Lori.

"I do not have a problem." said Luna.

"Yes you do." said Lori.

Luna marched over and forcefully tossed Leni onto her bed then marched off.

"This is bad." whispered Lori.

Unknown to the three, their entire conversation had been overheard.

"Luna is in trouble." noted Lucy, in the vent.

* * *

Luna stormed out of the house after her "meeting", for lack of a better term, with Lori and Leni. The rocker began to head to Sam's but, then she remembered they where also fighting. Annoyed, she headed off wandering aimlessly. She made her way to Ketchum Park where she had gone to after the last time she stormed off. Once there, Luna laid down on a bench and took a nap. Her nap was interrupted by a phone call.

(" _Hey Luna._ ") came Brandon's voice.

Luna quickly perked up.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Luna, trying to play it cool.

(" _Wanted to see how you where._ ") answered Brandon.

"Rough man." replied Luna.

(" _I'd love to hear about it._ ") said Brandon.

"My sister's have been riding my ass." began Luna.

(" _Why?_ ") asked Brandon.

"They can tell I've been drinking." answered Luna.

Luna began to feel guilty.

"Not to mention I kinda lied." added Luna.

Luna felt her guilt growing.

(" _What downers._ ") scoffed Brandon.

Luna chuckled a bit.

(" _Hell, I was totally impressed. You aren't bad at holding your liquor._ ") added Brandon.

Luna felt pride overtake her guilt.

"Thanks. That does mean a lot." replied Luna.

(" _Just ignore the haters or you'll never be a st_ _ar._ ") said Brandon.

"Thanks. I need that." said Luna.

(" _No problem._ ") replied Brandon nonchalant.

Luna let out a sigh of relief.

(" _Hey Luna, I was wondering if you'd given any thought to my offer._ ") said Brandon.

"What offer?" asked Luna confused.

(" _The offer to join The Michigan Dogmen._ ") answered Brandon.

Suddenly, the memory came flooding back.

"Oh damn. I forgot." admitted Luna.

Luna was anxious that Brandon might be upset.

(" _With how wasted you where I'm not surprised._ ") said Brandon casually.

Luna rubbed the back of her neck.

(" _So...do you have an answer_?") asked Brandon uneasy.

"I still don't know." answered Luna.

(" _I won't rush you."_ ) replied Brandon.

"That's why you're so cool." sighed Luna relieved.

(" _No problem._ ") said Brandon.

"Right now you're being cooler than Sam." stated Luna.

(" _What's wrong with her?_ ") asked Brandon worried.

"She's realized I've been drinking too." answered Luna.

(" _Damn. Another person riding you._ ") said Brandon.

"It sucks!" declared Luna.

(" _I won't treat you like shit._ ") promised Brandon.

"That's why you're so awesome." said Luna grateful.

(" _I'd love hang tomorrow if you've got nothing else planned._ ") revealed Brandon.

"I'd love too." replied Luna happily.

(" _Cool. I'll pick you up at noon._ ") said Brandon.

"My address is 1216 Franklin Avenue." said Luna.

(" _Awesome. Can't wait._ ") replied Brandon.

"Me either." said Luna.

(" _Catch ya tomorrow._ ") said Brandon.

"See ya." said Luna, as they hung up.

"Someone's got a hot date tomorrow." said Scoots nearby.

Luna looked at the elderly lady and flipped her off.

"Drop dead bitch." spat Luna.

* * *

Luna left with an angered Scoots calling her a "tramp" as she did so. Luna wandered around for a bit more. She was making her way home while purposefully taking as long as possible to do so. Finally, she returned home and headed upstairs. Luna found that the door to her room was no longer blocked and entered. Luna kicked off her boots then climbed to the top bunk.

"Home sweet home." sighed Luna.

The rocker thought about the next day.

"I'll actually spend the day hanging with Brandon." said Luna grateful.

Luna thought about the offer Brandon made her.

"I don't want to bail on me mates." said Luna.

Luna then recalled her fights with Sam.

"Well, the two I can call mates." said Luna bitterly.

The rocker then recalled her feelings for Sam and how they led to the letter she placed in Sam's locker.

"I'll go to Sam's tomorrow and try to smooth things over." decided Luna.

Luna then looked down at the lower bunk.

"I'm not forgiving Luan though." vowed Luna angrily.

Luna rubbed her face in frustration.

"Being a teenager sucks." sighed Luna.

Luna laid back looking at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow is gonna rock." whispered Luna excited.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. It seems that Luna's continuing to act out of character, but will she take Brandon up on his offer? Next time, Luna talks with Sam and hangs with Brandon. Plus, word of her issues spread among the family. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eight. Here, Luna talks with Sam and hangs with Brandon. Meanwhile, word of her problems spread.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was another beautiful morning at 1216 Franklin Avenue. The Loud family awoke and started their respective days. Luan, Lori and Leni laid off Luna not wanting to alarm their parents until they had solid proof of what was going on. After breakfast, Luna left and headed to the Sharp residences. Luna knocked and Sam answered.

"Hey." said Sam softly.

"I was hoping we could talk." said Luna.

Sam stepped aside.

"Come in." replied Sam.

"Thanks." said Luna softly.

The two went to Sam's room.

"What's up?" asked Sam.

The two sat on Sam's bed.

"It's about yesterday." answered Luna.

"I figured." sighed Sam.

Luna felt annoyed, but decided to stay calm.

"I am sorry for what happened." said Luna.

Sam ran her hands through her hair.

"So am I." replied Sam.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." said Luna.

"And I should have been more open minded to what you where saying." said Sam.

"So...are we cool?" asked Luna.

"Totally." answered Sam.

The two shared a kiss.

"I'm sure you didn't drink on your own." said Sam.

Luna threw her hands up.

"Thank you!" declared Luna.

Sam smiled a bit.

"I'm glad that's behind me." said Luna.

"So, do you want to hang out?" asked Sam.

"Can't." answered Luna.

"Why?" asked Sam perplexed.

Luna hesitated before answering.

" _If I tell Sam the t_ _ruth then ev_ _erything will just go to shit again._ " thought Luna.

"Hello?" asked Sam confused.

"I've got plans with the fam." answered Luna.

"You took a moment." noted Sam concerned.

"I was just trying to remember who I was hanging with." replied Luna.

Sam's face bore a skeptical expression.

"With a big family you can forget." shrugged Luna.

Sam took a moment to go over this in her mind.

"Okay. You gotta be right." decided Sam.

" _That was easy._ " thought Luna, impressed with herself.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam.

"We're doing the whole family time deal." shrugged Luna.

Sam nodded her head accepting this.

" _I am good._ " thought Luna cocky.

"I'm sure we can spend some time together." said Sam hopeful.

"I can't say no to you." replied Luna.

The two shared a kiss.

"Let's rock!" declared Sam.

"I didn't bring an ax." noted Luna.

"I've got extra." shrugged Sam.

The two girls left the room.

" _I can't wait to hang with Brandon tonight._ " thought Luna excited.

* * *

Meanwhile, life was going on as usual at 1216 Franklin Avenue. Luan was spending time with Maggie and Benny on the advice of Lori and Leni. This was to make the Loud family comedian try and feel better. The twins where downstairs fighting over something while both parents where out. In his room, Lincoln was in his underwear reading his Ace Savvy comics. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Hey Lincoln!" cried Lynn.

Lincoln tossed his comic as it fell on the floor.

"I want to practice my Knuckleball and I need your help." said Lynn.

Lincoln got dressed.

"Why me?" asked Lincoln.

"You're the only one here who can help me." answered Lynn.

"What about the others?" asked Lincoln.

"I can depend on you." answered Lynn.

"Thanks." replied Lincoln.

"No problem bro." shrugged Lynn.

"I guess I can help." said Lincoln.

"Thanks!" declared Lynn.

"Why are you having trouble?" asked Lincoln.

"The Knuckleball is tricky and not easy to master." answered Lynn.

Lincoln rubbed his chin.

"I've already mastered the Sinker, the Cutter, the Split - fingered fastball, the Curveball, the Slider and the Circle Changeup." noted Lynn.

"Then why do you need the Knuckleball?" asked Lincoln.

"The way you through a Knuckleball makes it harder to it." answered Lynn.

"Makes sense." mused Lincoln.

"I'll be the next Tim Wakefield!" declared Lynn.

"It'll have to wait." said Lucy.

Both Lynn and Lincoln nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"We've asked you not to do that!" cried Lynn.

"Sorry." replied Lucy.

"Lucy, I will help you with your poetry later." said Lincoln.

"Luna has been drinking beer." revealed Lucy.

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that." replied Lynn skeptical.

"Sorry, but that doesn't sound like something Luna would do." agreed Lincoln.

"I overheard Lori and Leni confronting her on it." noted Lucy.

Lincoln and Lynn shared a concerned glance.

"Apparently, Luan told them." added Lucy.

"Are you sure you heard them right?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes." answered Lucy firmly.

"I just can't see Luna doing something so reckless." mused Lincoln.

"Maybe's she rebelling." suggested Lynn.

"Against what?" asked Lincoln.

"The family. Society. Whatever." answered Lynn.

"That doesn't make sense." said Lincoln.

"Puberty is nuts." shrugged Lynn.

"I'm not lying." said Lucy worried.

"I've never seen Luce this shaken." noted Lynn worried.

"Neither have I." said Lincoln.

Lincoln placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"We'll figure this out together." said Lincoln.

"Totally!" declared Lynn.

"Thanks." replied Lucy grateful.

"So...what do we do?" asked Lynn.

Lincoln tapped his chin.

"We'll talk to Luna and get her side of the story." answered Lincoln.

"Fine by me." replied Lynn.

* * *

Luna had enjoyed her jam session with Sam, but was totally pre-occupied with hanging with Brandon. She made an excuse to leave and headed home. Lincoln tried to talk to her, but Luna did not have the time. She raced to her room and got herself ready. Hearing a honk outside, Luna raced out with her guitar to find Brandon sitting in his red Corvette. Luna hoped in and he drove her to the house the band mates shared. Brandon grabbed a six - pack of Miller beer from the refrigerator and the two headed to his room.

"This is awesome." said Luna.

The bedroom had blue walls filled with posters and pictures of the band.

"Thanks." said Brandon.

The two sat on his bed.

"Glad ya made it." said Brandon.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything!" declared Luna.

Luna quickly gulped.

" _Dammit it Loud. Keep it together._ " thought Luna.

Brandon only laughed.

"I like your enthusiasm." replied Brandon.

"Thanks." said Luna blushing.

Brandon pulled out two cans of beer.

"Give me one of those bad boys." requested Luna.

"That's more like it." chuckled Brandon.

Brandon gave the beer to Luna.

"Awesome." said Luna.

The two popped the tabs on the cans.

"To rock!" declared Brandon.

"To rock!" declared Luna.

The two toasted and drank.

" _I think I'm getting used to this._ " thought Luna.

"So, where you doing anything important earlier?" asked Brandon.

"No." answered Luna.

"Cool." shrugged Brandon.

Brandon pulled out a vial of white powder.

"What is that?" asked Luna nervously.

"Blow." answered Brandon.

"You snort cocaine!" gasped Luna horrified.

"The constant touring drains ya and this keeps me going." shrugged Brandon.

Brandon pulled out a mirror, a straw and a razor blade.

"You want in?" asked Brandon.

"No way. That's stuff's poison." answered Luna.

Brandon thought for a moment then suppressed a smirk.

"If you don't want to do it then I want do it in front of you." said Brandon.

Brandon pushed his drugs and paraphernalia to the side.

"Thanks." said Luna grateful.

"It's the gentlemen thing to do." replied Brandon.

Brandon looked at the beer.

"Hey, drink up." said Brandon.

Luna looked down at her beer.

"Sure." replied Luna.

The two took a drink.

"So...have you decided about joining us?" asked Brandon.

Brandon took a large swig of beer.

"I'm just so attached to my friends. Not to mention Sam and I are dating." answered Luna unsure.

Luna matched Brandon's large swig of beer, but it was obvious her tolerance was much lower.

"I'd hate for you to never reach your full potential." said Brandon.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna confused.

"I feel like your career would soar if you joined us." answered Brandon.

Brandon finished his first beer and began on his second.

"But, my career is doing fine." replied Luna.

Luna forced down the rest of her beer and began to drink her second.

"You're performing little show and the exposure can't be great." said Brandon.

Brandon drank more.

"We where struggling before that frat party." admitted Luna.

Luna drank more.

"Just keep it in mind." requested Brandon.

The two continued drinking and chatting about music.

"ya know...I think...I'm...a...wee...bit...drunk..." slurred Luna.

" _Now let's try this again._ " thought Brandon.

Brandon retrieved the vial of cocaine and paraphernalia.

"Wanna try some?" asked Brandon.

"I don't know..." answered Luna unsure.

"It'll be fine." replied Brandon.

In her drunken state, Luna was in no position to refuse.

"What the hell." said Luna.

Brandon poured the cocaine onto the mirror and used the razor to chop it into two lines. He then snorted his line with the straw.

"Fuck ya!" exclaimed Brandon.

Brandon handed the straw to Luna.

"Your turn." said Brandon.

Luna took a deep breath then snorted the cocaine.

"Oh shit mate! That kicks ya right in the knickers!" declared Luna, in her British accent.

Luna didn't notice the devious smile on Brandon's face.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, Brandon has gotten Luna to fall further down the rabbit hole as it where. I alluded to this earlier in chapter three when Chad was shown experiencing the signs of cocaine use and Brandon noted he supplied it. Cocaine is a wicked drug and check out the Gordon Ramsay special (yes, that Gordon Ramsay) where he travels to Colombia and sees how its made. Also, word of her issues are spreading. Next time, Luna mulls over the offer Brandon gave her about joining while a confrontation occurs. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story. Here, Luna mulls over Brandon's offer plus a confrontation.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Luna awoke in a daze. She didn't remember much from the night before, but that didn't bother her too much. She looked around and realized she was on the couch in her living room at 1216 Franklin Avenue. Luna didn't know how she got there, all she knew was she had a throbbing headache.

"Oh shit." groaned Luna.

Luna rubbed her temples.

"Ma bleedin' head feels like a drum gettin' pounded by Keith Moon." moaned Luna, in her British accent.

Luna didn't know her groaning and moaning had attracted attention.

"There you are." said Luan.

Luna's roommate came down the stairs.

"I was wondering where you crashed since you never came to bed." noted Luan.

Luna mumbled something incoherent.

"I was worried." added Luan.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Not this again." sighed Luna.

Luna attempted to sit up, but felt her head rushing.

"Damn. said Luna

The would be rock star laid back down.

"Are you okay?" asked Luan.

"Peachy." answered Luna sarcastically.

"Has someone spiked your drink again?" asked Luan.

The comedian had to remember to follow Luna's story.

"I'm not sure." answered Luna.

"Where were you?" asked Luan.

"Out with Sam." answered Luna.

"That's funny." mused Luan.

Luna raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" asked Luna.

"Sam called thinking you where here." answered Luan dryly.

Luna gulped nervously.

"Why did she call?" asked Luna.

"You left your lucky pick at her place." answered Luan.

" _I was so anxious to met Brando_ _n I forgot my pick._ " thought Luna

Luna mentally slapped herself.

"She can hold onto it. I trust Sam." replied Luna.

"Why did Sam think you where here?" asked Luan.

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"Forgot I wasn't." answered Luna.

"Why did you tell mom and dad you'd be with her?" asked Luan.

Luna shifted uncomfortably.

"The million dollar question...where were you?" asked Luan worried.

Luna tensed up.

"It's fine." answered Luna.

"That doesn't answer my question." noted Luan.

"Because it's none of your business." answered Luna upset.

Luan suddenly took an interest in her sister's nostrils.

"What are you looking at?" asked Luna annoyed.

"It looks like you had a nose bleed." answered Luan.

"So what if I did." spat Luna. 

"Nosebleeds aren't uncommon." relented Luan.

"Thanks." said Luna.

The comedian couldn't help but feel like her sister was hiding something.

"Well, I've got gigs so I have to go." said Luan.

"See ya." shrugged Luna.

* * *

Luan slipped upstairs and waited. Luna remained down stairs and eventually would leave. The rocker didn't bother to mention where she was going or when she'd return. Luan sighed and left her bedroom. She knocked on the door of Lori and Leni's room. Lori answered and let Luan in. Leni was on her bed reading the latest issue of _Seventeen_ when she noticed Luan and sat up. Luan sadly sat on Lori's bed with Lori next to her.

"Luna was passed out on the couch." noted Luan.

"Like, is that her new bed?" asked Leni.

"No. She was on something." answered Luan.

"Drunk again?" asked Lori worried.

"Yea..." answered Luan uneasy.

"What else?" asked Lori, almost demanding.

Luan let out a sigh.

"I don't know, but I think it was some kind of insufflation." answered Luan.

"What's that?" asked Leni confused.

"She means snorting drugs." answered Lori.

"Oh my gosh!" gapsed Leni.

"She had a nosebleed and seemed...off." explained Luan.

"Off how?" asked Lori.

"She was crashing from something." answered Luan.

"Just freaking great." sighed Lori.

Lori pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment.

"How did things go yesterday?" asked Luan.

"She's definitely drinking." answered Lori upset.

"She, like, totes pushed me aside." added Leni hurt.

"What?!" exclaimed Luan.

The comedian could never imagine Luna getting physical with another sibling.

"It's true." confirmed Lori.

"We need to go to mom and dad." said Luan.

"They might not believe us without evidence." noted Lori.

"Shoot!" cried Luan.

The door flew open revealing Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy.

"Twerp, I've told you not to come into my room!" snapped Lori.

"Especially now." added Leni.

"If Luna is in trouble we want to help." said Lincoln.

"Leni! You told them!" cried Lori.

"I totes didn't! I swear!" declared Leni.

"Leni didn't tell us anything." revealed Lucy.

Lori nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"I heard you from the vents." noted Lucy.

"Then she told us." added Lynn.

"I only planned on telling Lincoln. Lynn was present so I told her." said Lucy.

"Dammit." sighed Lori.

Lori quickly had Lincoln shut the door.

"How much do you know?" asked Luan.

"We know Luna has been drinking." answered Lynn.

"At least twice now." revealed Luan.

"She also threw me on the bed." added Leni.

"Now Luan thinks she's been snorting...something." said Lori.

"Snorting what?" asked Lincoln.

"Drugs in all likelihood." answered Lori.

"Gasp." said Lucy horrified.

"Holy crap!" cried Lynn.

"Keep it down." demanded Lori.

Lynn merely shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't want the little ones knowing." explained Lori.

"Is that why you didn't tell us?" asked Lucy.

"Totes." answered Leni.

"Have you told mom and dad yet?" asked Lincoln.

"We need to be able to prove it or else Luna can reject our claims." answered Luan.

Lynn let out an exasperated grunt.

"I know it sucks, but there's nothing we can do." sighed Lori.

"I hate not doing something!" declared Lynn.

"It's not like we like it." shrugged Luan.

Lynn let out a sigh of defeat.

"So, I take it you haven't told Lisa yet." said Lucy.

"Or the twins." added Lincoln.

"We're not going to tell the twins." noted Leni.

"But, Lisa is smart." said Lynn.

"We have considering bringing her in if needed." explained Lori.

Lynn, Lincoln and Lucy shared glances.

"Okay. That's fine." said Lincoln.

"We've got this under control." said Lori.

"We trust you." said Lincoln.

"But, we don't like be kept in the dark." added Lynn quickly.

"We're trying to protect you." said Lori.

"By hiding it from us?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Ignorance is bliss." answered Leni.

Everyone gave her a surprised look.

"Remember, there's more in my head than just air." said Leni.

"If you care about someone, keep them at a distance." mused Lucy.

"I understand it now." said Lincoln.

"Now that you know, we'll keep you in the loop." agreed Lori.

Lincoln nodded his head.

"Thanks." replied Lincoln.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna had departed form her home. She called Sam, but her girlfriend was doing a "family day" and so was unavailable. She also called both George and Ruth, but they where spending time together as a "date day" so neither of them where available. Finally, she called Chunk hoping he would be available. Luckily, he was so she went to his apartment. Upon arriving, she knocked and Chunk answered the door.

"Oi! Good ta see ya mate!" declared Luna, in her accent.

"Lovely seein' ya too." agreed Chunk.

Luna entered Chunk's apartment. It had white walls plastered with rock memorabilia.

"I gotta say. You're loft is looking nice." said Luna.

"Thanks." replied Chunk.

Luna hopped onto the couch.

"I'm glad someone is free." said Luna.

"My schedule is clear." joked Chunk.

Chunk walked to the fridge.

"You want a drink?" asked Chunk.

Luna was going to ask for a beer, but managed to catch herself.

"Sure." answered Luna.

Chunk carried a can of soda giving it to Luna.

"Cheers mate!" cried Luna.

Luna popped the tab and took a drink.

"So...things been good." inquired Chunk.

"I've been talking to Brandon." revealed Luna.

"Of The Michigan Dogmen." said Chunk surprised.

"Yup." confirmed Luna.

"Anything interesting?" asked Chunk.

"He asked me to join them." answered Luna.

"That's nice, but you have a band." replied Chunk.

Luna looked at the soda can in her hand.

"I haven't answered." noted Luna.

"Of course you're gonna turn him down." shrugged Chunk.

Luna didn't reply.

"Are...you actually considering doing it?" asked Chunk surprised.

Luna let out a long sigh.

"This can further my career. I might never get this chance again." explained Luna.

"I am fine with how my career went." said Chunk.

"Well, I want to soar to new heights!" declared Luna.

"Geez, it's almost like you're putting down my career went." replied Chunk.

"Not at all." said Luna.

"Maybe I did jump the gun a bit with that accusation." admitted Chunk.

"It's cool mate." shrugged Chunk.

"Just think about this before you make up your mind." requested Chunk.

"I will." agreed Luna.

A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. Now more siblings are working together and it seems Luna is unsure about her fate. Next time, a phone call leads to a confrontation. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story. Here, a phone call leads to a confrontation.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a new day in Royal Woods, Michigan. The Loud family had all awoken to start their days. The family gathered around the table to have their breakfasts.

"So, how are things?" asked Lynn Sr. nervously.

"Fine on my end." answered Luna.

The troubled rocker quickly set her eyes on her other sisters.

"What about you?" asked Luna.

"Literally, everything is fine on my end." answered Lori.

"I'm fine." answered Lynn Jr.

"But, I totes thought..." began Leni.

Before she could continue, Lori would elbow Leni in the ribs.

"Quiet." whispered Lori.

"Nothing." answered Leni.

Luna glared suspiciously at Leni.

"Is something wrong Luna?" asked Rita.

"No mom." answered Luna.

Luna then smirked.

"Hey Luan, anything going on with you?" asked Luna.

Luan did her best to stay calm.

"I am fine." answered Luan.

Luna squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"Do you have something you need to talk about?" asked Luan hopeful.

"No." answered Luna forceful.

Luan let out a sigh.

"Of course." muttered Luan.

"Did you say something dear?" asked Rita.

"No mom." answered Luan.

* * *

The rest of the breakfast was finished in silence. Lola went to the backyard to practice her pageantry, Lana went out to the front yard to play in mud, Lynn Sr. took Lisa for a play date with Darcy and Rita took Lily to run errands. Luna went out to...somewhere. The six siblings who where aware of Luna's...issues gathered in Lori's room.

"So...what do we do?" asked Lincoln.

The group looked at each other.

"We need to find a way to prove this." answered Luan.

"Talking to her won't work." noted Leni hurt.

Lori patted Leni on the back to comfort her.

"I'll make her talk!" declared Lynn.

"That isn't a good idea." said Lucy.

"Why?" asked Lynn confused.

"It's best to avoid getting violent." answered Lori.

"Okay. Okay." relented Lynn.

"Luna might get help if we tell her how much she's hurting us." mused Lincoln.

"No." replied Lori flatly.

"But, Luna loves us!" declared Lincoln.

"Of course she does." agreed Lori.

"Then why did you say no? asked Lincoln confused.

"Addiction is a monster." answered Lori.

Lincoln was clearly perplexed.

"Addiction isn't easy to break. It'll take your life over and completely own you. You are a slave to the addiction. It won't matter what we say, the addiction controls her." explained Lori.

"You sound like you're experienced." noted Lucy.

Lori let out a sigh.

"Do you know my friend Whitney?" asked Lori.

"Totes." answered Leni.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln.

"I've seen her." answered Lynn.

"Indeed." answered Lucy.

"Her mother had a gambling addiction. She would go to Detroit all the time and spend every penny she had at the casinos. It was a hard effort, but eventually she got help and broke free." explained Lori.

"Oh damn." replied Lynn.

"I didn't realize you where experienced in this." noted Luan.

"You came to the right sister." shrugged Lori.

"I guess so." agreed Luan.

"How did they get your friend's mother to get help?" asked Lincoln.

"They needed to get her to want help." answered Lori.

"This isn't as easy as I hoped." sighed Lynn.

"If we try to force Luna to get help it'll do nothing. Luna has to want to get better." said Lori.

"Geez, have you been watching _Intervention_?" asked Lynn sarcastically.

"If this work maybe I should consider joining." answered Lori jokingly.

The siblings shared a laugh.

"We need to let Luna know that has to get clean." said Lincoln.

"Like, Lori said she needs to want to get clean." noted Leni.

"So...how do we do that?" asked Lucy.

The siblings all though.

"I think we should ask Sam." answered Luan.

"Do you think she knows?" asked Lincoln.

"She has to." answered Lynn.

"If I was in trouble, Bobby would be dying to help me." stated Lori.

"Does anyone have her number?" asked Lucy.

The siblings lack of a response answered that question.

"One second." said Lincoln.

Lincoln ran downstairs and returned after a few minutes.

"A quick Google search found the answer." said Lincoln.

"Good thinking." said Lori.

Sam was sitting on her bed tuning her guitar when her cellphone rang. Sam put her guitar down and answered the phone.

"Yo." said Sam.

(" _Hello Sam._ ") began Lori.

"You're Luna's sister..." began Sam.

Sam began racking her brain.

(" _It's Lori._ ") revealed Lori.

"Sorry. It's just there's so many of your.") said Sam.

(" _I literally get it._ ") replied Lori.

"Luna isn't here." noted Sam.

(" _I want to talk to you._ ") revealed Lori.

"I thought you had a boyfriend." joked Sam.

(" _Very funny._ ") said Lori.

"So, what's up?" asked Sam.

(" _I wanted to know if Luna has been acting odd around you._ ") answered Luan.

"Only when we're screwing in the park at noon." replied Sam.

Lori had to stifle a chuckle.

(" _I mean, like has she been drinking._ ") clarified Lori.

"Everyone drinks." stated Sam.

(" _Has she been drinking alcohol?_ ") asked Lori.

"She said her drink was spiked." answered Sam.

(" _She's been drunk at least twice and different places."_ ) explained Lori.

"So...she's been lying even more to me." mused Sam sadly.

(" _It seems so._ ") admitted Lori.

Sam took a moment.

"I need to go Lori." said Sam.

(" _I understand._ ") said Lori.

* * *

The two hung up and Sam called Luna. Luna had once again been hanging at the park watching little kids playing around and remembering her playing with her sisters when she was young. As she waxed nostalgia, her cellphone rang. Luna answered and Sam asked her to come over. Luna agreed and was off. Luckily, Sam was alone so she was able to quickly whisk Luna to her room a conversation she knew wouldn't be spied on.

"So...what's up?" asked Luna.

Luna plopped on Sam's bed.

"You've been lying to me." answered Sam hurt.

Luna felt her heart stop for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Luna.

Luna did her best to remain calm.

"You've been drinking." said Sam.

Luna rolled her eyes knowing where this was coming from.

"I've told you..." began Luna.

"I know you've been drinking at least twice." revealed Sam.

Luna gulped hearing this.

" _That bitch Lori ratted me out._ " thought Luna bitterly.

"How could you?" asked Sam.

"I told you what happened." answered Luna.

"I should have know." sighed Sam sadly.

Luna felt herself getting angrier.

"Why the fuck am I the bad guy?!" asked Luna outraged.

"I'm not saying you are." answered Sam.

"You're treating me like it!" snapped Luna.

Sam was surprised by this outburst of anger.

"Just calm down." requested Sam.

"I'm pissed and I'm gonna stay this way!" declared Luna. 

Sam didn't know what to say.

"You aren't going to change me!" declared Luna.

"I don't want to." noted Sam.

"I don't need to." spat Luna.

"Well, I feel like you do." said Sam.

Luna gritted her teeth.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't want me to change." huffed Luna.

Sam let out a sigh.

"Normally so, but this is different." said Sam.

"I don't see how." spat Luna.

"You're drinking." noted Sam seriously.

"So do a shit ton of people." countered Luna.

"Once they're adults." said Sam.

Luna let out an annoyed groan.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you." said Sam.

Luna laughed coldly at this.

"This is a fucking funny way of showing it." spat Luna.

Sam put her right hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Luna..." began Sam.

"No! I'm sick of dealing with this shit!" declared Luna.

"We're trying to help you!" exclaimed Sam.

"You're the ones who need help!" cried Luna.

"Why are you being so defensive?" asked Sam.

"I don't need to defend myself." answered Luna.

"Is it because you can't?" asked Sam.

Luna grabbed Sam's right wrist tightly.

"Oh shit!" winced Sam.

"Listen, I don't your "help" or your stupid band." said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam horrified.

"The band, and the two of us, are through!" declared Luna.

* * *

Luna stormed off leaving a stunned Sam headed off to Burpin' Burger and ordered a meal. She ate and thought about her situation. After she finished, Luna left and began walking around Royal Woods. Luna found herself back at Ketchum park. She sat down and pulled out her cellphone. Luna then made a phone call.

(" _Hello._ ") said Brandon.

"Hey Brandon." said Luna.

(" _Nice to hear you again._ ") said Brandon.

"I feel the same." replied Luna.

(" _So...what's up?_ ") asked Brandon.

"I have a talk with Sam." answered Luna.

(" _Okay._ ") replied Brandon unsure.

"I have an answer to your question." revealed Luna.

(" _Well don't leave me hanging._ ") joked Brandon.

"You've got a new band mate!" declared Luna.

Brandon laughed jubilantly.

(" _Great to hear._ ") said Brandon.

"I know it's the right call." stated Luna.

(" _You won't regret this._ ") said Brandon.

"I know." agreed Luna.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, Luna has broken up with Sam and joined The Michigan Dogmen. next time, the aftermath of this and Luna joins The Michigan Dogmen. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eleven of this story. Here, the aftermath of Luna breaking up with Sam plus Luna officially joins The Michigan Dogmen.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Sam was heartbroken. Luna had not only left their band, that was secondary, but she had ended their relationship. Sam threw herself onto her bed and began to sob. In a moment of clarity, she called George and Ruth who rushed over. The found Sam on her bed crying.

"Please tell us this ain't real." begged Ruth.

"It is." whispered Sam.

Ruth and George sat on the bed.

"How ya feelin' Sam?" asked George.

"Like shit." answered Sam.

"What happened?" asked Ruth.

" _How much should I tell them?_ " asked Sam to herself.

Sam mulled this over.

"Luna has been drinking." answered Sam.

"We all drink." noted George.

"Yeah. We kinda can't live without it." added Ruth.

"Drinking alcohol." revealed Sam.

George and Ruth where both taken back by this.

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"Her sisters confirmed it." answered Sam.

"There has to be a misunderstanding." replied Ruth.

"Nope." said Sam firmly.

George and Ruth shared a worried glance.

"Sam, ya got to tell us everything." said George.

Sam sat up in her bed.

"It began that night of the college gig..." began Sam.

Sam proceeded to tell the two all of everything.

"That's the gist of it." concluded Sam.

George and Ruth where speechless.

"Oh damn." sighed George.

"We...need a minute to comprehend this." said Ruth.

"I get it." shrugged Sam sadly.

After a minute, both George and Ruth felt comfortable to continue.

"We gotta help her." said George.

"Luna would do the same for us." added Ruth.

"She has firmly rejected help." noted Sam.

"Then we'll make her accept it!" declared George.

"That won't end well." said Sam.

"I have to agree with Sam." admitted Ruth.

"Buzzkills." sighed George.

"You said her family knows." stated Ruth.

"A few of her sisters and brother." said Sam.

"Not her parents though." mused George.

"They want proof so Luna can't dismiss their claims." explained Sam.

"Smart." shrugged Ruth.

"What if they can't find proof before something bad happens?" asked Sam worried.

"That is a risk." answered George.

"I'm not willing to let Luna die!" declared Sam.

"Neither are we." noted Ruth.

Sam took a moment to calm down.

"Let's help Luna the best we can." said George.

"Sounds good to me." said George.

"Same." agreed Ruth.

The three put their hands together.

" _Luna, I'm not abandoning you._ " thought Sam.

Sam grabbed her phone and looked through her call log. She found the number she was looking for and hit to redial it. As the phone rang, Sam put it on speaker. Sam felt her heart racing. The wait for it the call to be picked up felt like eternity. Finally, Lori answered the phone.

(" _Hello._ ") said Lori.

"Hey, it's Sam." said the rocker.

(" _Oh, hey._ ") said Lori.

"I've got you on speaker with George and Ruth here." explained Sam.

"Hello." said George.

"Hey." said Ruth.

(" _Nice to have you._ ") replied Lori.

"We want to help with Luna." noted Ruth.

"Sam got us all caught up." added George.

(" _The more help the better._ ") said Lori.

"So, what can we do?" asked Sam.

Lori thought for a moment.

(" _Right now, you have to stick by Luna. She might not seem like it, but she does._ ") answered Lori.

"No problem there." said George.

"How is Luna?" asked Ruth.

(" _She left early this morning and I haven't seen her since._ ") answered Lori.

"I guess you don't know where she is." sighed Sam.

(" _Unfortunately not._ ") confirmed Lori.

"We can't get down." said Sam.

(" _Literally glad to hear that._ ") said Lori.

"So...what now?" asked Sam.

(" _Let's no push things right now and make the situation worse._ ") answered Lori.

The trio of rockers could agree with this.

"Thanks Lori." said Sam.

(" _No problem._ ") replied Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna had left. Unwilling to hang with Sam or her band mates, former band mates, she had one option. Luna called Chunk and they spent jamming at his place. Luna decided to wait on telling Chunk she switched bands. Finally, Luna left and walked to Ketchem Park. There she was picked up by Brandon. He drove her to the beige house which was their residence. The entered and went to the seemingly normal living room where the others where waiting.

"This is Luna." said Brandon.

"Nice to meet you." said Luna nervously.

"Let me introduce you." said Brandon.

Brandon gestured to a white male with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is our bassist Michael Stanley." began Brandon.

"Hey." said Michael.

Brandon gestured to a copper skinned male with black hair and brown eyes.

"This is our keyboard player Leonard Luther.

"Hey." said Leonard

"He's a Native American." noted Brandon.

"Ottawa tribe." added Michael.

"I actually lived on the Little River Band in Manistee." said Leonard.

"Am I chopped liver?" asked an African - American man.

"One second." answered Brandon.

Brandon gestured to the African - American man.

"This is our drummer Kyle Rogers." said Brandon.

"Nice to meet ya." said Brandon.

"Got that shit outta the way." muttered Brandon.

"I'm kinda nervous." confessed Luna.

"Just relax." said Kyle.

"You'll do great." agreed Leonard.

Luna smiled warmly.

"Thanks." said Luna relieved.

"Enough mush! Let's rock!" declared Brandon.

The group headed off and spent over an hour practicing. Once they finished, Brandon led Luna to his room.

"So, you liking it so far?" asked Brandon.

"No regret." answered Luna.

The two sat down on his bed.

"Let me get ya a drink." said Brandon.

Brandon left and returned moments later with beer.

"Nice." said Luna approvingly.

The two cracked open their beers and drank.

"Ya know, I'm glad you came here." noted Brandon.

Luna took a swig of beer.

"Totally." agreed Luna.

Brandon took a drink of beer.

"Can I ask...what made you join?" asked Brandon.

Luna drank her beer.

"Those wankers didn't like us hanging together." answered Luna, in her British accent. 

Brandon tapped his finger on his beer can.

"Why is that?" asked Brandon curious.

Luna drank more beer.

"They're not happy I'm getting into the rock style." answered Luna.

Brandon chuckled a bit.

"How weak." relied Brandon.

Luna nodded her head.

"Totes." agreed Luna.

Brandon took a large drink of beer.

"Fuck 'em!" declared Brandon.

Luna laughed at this.

"Yeah! Fuck them!" cried Luna.

The duo continued pounding beer for a while.

"Hey, want some blow?" asked Brandon casually.

"Hell yeah." answered Luna, with no hesitation.

Brandon pulled out the mirror, razor blade and straw. He then broke out the cocaine.

" _She does like. She does like. Cocaine._ " laughed Brandon.

Luna laughed as Brandon cut the cocaine into lines.

"Ladies first." offered Brandon.

Luna took the straw and snorted the cocaine.

"It's funny. I thought it'd suck, but it's not that bad." said Luna.

Brandon snorted his cocaine.

"Soon you'll wonder how you ever lived without it." replied Brandon.

Brandon broke out more cocaine and they snorted it.

"Wow! This is good shit!" declared Luna.

"It's kicking it." observed Brandon.

Luna jumped off the bed.

"Hey Brandon, I just wanna write a ballad." stated Luna.

Brandon rubbed his chin.

"You know, I've got another idea." mused Brandon.

"Don't wait! Tell me! Tell me!" demanded Luna.

Brandon reached over and grabbed Luna's butt.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Luna.

Luna jumped back breaking free of Brandon's grasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Brandon.

Luna rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"I'm still a virgin." answered Luna.

Brandon only chuckled.

"I can fix that." shrugged Brandon.

Luna gulped nervously.

"Well..." stammered Luna.

Brandon stood up.

"I..." said Luna anxiously.

Brandon cupped Luna's left cheek with his right hand.

"I'll be gentle." whispered Brandon.

Brandon leaned in for a kiss only for Luna to shove him back.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready." said Luna.

Brandon chuckled a bit.

"It's cool Luna. I ain't gonna force you to do something." said Brandon.

Luna let out a sigh of relief.

" _Why rush things when I wear you down even more and make you want me._ " thought Brandon to himself.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Brandon's line " _She does like. She does like. Cocaine._ " is a reference to the song "Cocaine" by Eric Clapton. So, we had the rock n roll and the drugs...now the sex comes into things. Next time; some sisters search Luna's room, Luna spends time with Brandon and another a little more. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story. Here; some sisters search Luna's room, Luna spends time with Brandon and a little more.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Luna was gone visiting Brandon. She had rejected his sexual advances, but drank beer and snorted cocaine. While she was away, a couple of her sisters had a plan. With Lucy and Lynn on guard, Luan and Lori went into the room Luan and Luna shared.

"I literally think we should have had Lincoln join the others watching out for Lincoln." stated Lori.

"It's my room so of course I'd be here." shrugged Luan.

"But I wouldn't be." noted Lori.

"I'd never thought I'd see you so skittish." remarked Luan.

"I'm just thinking." countered Lori.

"Let's start looking." said Luan.

The two began looking.

"No beer cans in the closet." mused Lori.

"The closet is my tape collection." noted Luan.

Lori noticed something.

"What is this tape called "Lori has massive diarrhea" exactly?" asked Lori annoyed.

The brunette snickered a bit.

"Oh nothing." answered Luan.

Lori angrily grunted.

"You know I has just eaten corn!" snapped Lori.

"I don't post anything without permission." said Luan.

Lori grumbled in annoyance.

The two continued her search.

"What are we going to do if we find something?" asked Luan nervously.

"We'll tell mom and dad." answered Lori.

Luan waited a moment then gulped.

"What if we find something else?" asked Luan anxiously.

Lori paused for a moment.

"Like what?" asked Lori unsure.

"God knows what she could be getting into." replied Luan.

"Maybe you're just being anxious." suggested Lori.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Luan.

" _Hopefully that's right._ " thought Lori.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Lynn where at the top of the stairs. Lucy was writing in her poetry book while Lynn threw a baseball up in the air catching it.

"I need a word that rhymes with pin." said Lucy.

"I ain't Lincoln." shrugged Lynn.

Lucy closed her poetry book.

"Do you think they found anything?" asked Lucy worried.

Lynn stopped catching the ball.

"I don't know." answered Lynn flatly.

Lynn noticed her sister/roommate was down.

"It's okay Luce." said Lynn.

Lynn wrapped her right arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"We're going to help Luna get over this. Luna will get sober and everything will be okay." said Lynn.

"Thanks." replied Lucy.

Suddenly, the door opened and Luna entered.

"You tell the others. I'll stall." said Lynn.

Lucy left while Luna ran up the stairs blocking her.

"Move." demanded Luna.

"I was wondering if you could help me learn guitar." said Lynn.

"Not now." replied Luna.

Lynn still didn't move.

"Move!" snapped Luna.

"I..." began Lynn.

Before she could finish, Luna backhanded Lynn knocking the jock the ground.

"When I say get out of my way I mean it!" snapped Luna

Lincoln, the twins, Lisa and Lily to pop their heads out of their rooms.

"What are you looking at?!" asked Luna angrily.

Luna stormed off while a shocked Lynn sat paralyzed on the floor.

"Oh no." whispered Lincoln.

Luna stormed to her room where she caught Lucy warning the others.

"If you don't leave now Luna..." began Lucy.

"Luna is right here." said Luna coldly.

Lucy, Luan and Lori froze up.

"You bastards." said Luna seething.

Luna stormed off while Lucy managed to escape.

"I don't care about her because she's been brainwashed by you." stated Luna.

"Look..." began Luan.

"Save it!" snapped Luna.

Luan and Lori winced.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Luna coldly.

"I asked Lori to help me with my new stand-up." answered Luan.

"I literally wanted to help her." added Lori.

Luna chuckled.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" asked Luna angrily.

"Of course not." answered Lori.

Luna grabbed Lori by the collar and pinned her against the wall.

"You tell everyone to stay out of your room. I want the same. If I ever catch you in my fucking room again, I will beat your ass within an inch of your miserable life." said Luna softly.

Luna let go of Lori who began left the room. Luna turned to Luan.

"This is **my** room now." said Luna firmly.

* * *

The rest of the night was tense for the Loud children. The next day, they played things are normal to keep up the routine. Once breakfast ended, Luna took off. The others decided to not to push the issue for the time. Meanwhile, Luna went to hang out with Brandon. They where in his room drinking beer.

"I can't believe my sisters would do such shit!" cried Luna.

Brandon drank his beer.

"There's always people who will try and put you down." said Brandon.

Luna drank more from her beer.

"I can only hope I smacked some sense into Lynn." said Luna.

Brandon drank his beer.

"If not, you can do it again." proposed Brandon.

Luna drank her beer.

"Well, I put them in their place." stated Luna proudly.

Brandon drank his beer.

"I'm proud of you." said Brandon.

Luna drank her beer.

"So am I!" declared Luna.

The two toasted than drank their beer.

"I need some cocaine." said Luna.

" _That's what they say._ " thought Brandon.

Brandon pulled out the mirror, razor blade and straw.

"Now break out the good stuff!" demanded Luna.

"You got it." smirked Brandon.

Brandon pulled out the cocaine.

"You want this?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah." answered Luna.

"I can't hear you." said Brandon.

"Yeah!" declared Luna.

The two shared a laugh.

"Seriously, break out the blow." pleaded Luna.

Brandon poured the cocaine and cut it into lines.

"You go first." said Brandon.

Luna snorted the cocaine.

Luna snorted the cocaine.

"Fuck yeah!" cried Luna.

Brandon snorted his cocaine.

"They're out to get me. All of my siblings are conspiring against me." said Luna.

" _Man, the coke's really making her paranoid._ " thought Brandon.

Brandon smirked.

"I think you're right." said Brandon.

"You do?" asked Luna happily.

"Yeah." answered Brandon.

A small trickle of blood began to flow down Luna's right nostrils.

"You got a little nose bleed." noted Brandon.

Luna reached up and felt the blood.

"Oh shit." said Luna.

"Let me get that." said Brandon.

Brandon grabbed a tissue and removed the blood.

"There we go." said Brandon.

Luna then blushed.

"Look, I can't believe your own siblings are trying to bring you down." said Brandon.

Luna frowned at this.

"Why do you think that is?" asked Luna.

"They're jealous of your success." answered Brandon.

"Damn right! Those bastards want to bring me down!" cried Luna.

" _Her mind is almost mine and her body will soon follow._ " thought Brandon happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Loud siblings where planning with Luna's former band mates. They where planning together hoping this would improve their odds. They talked and soon another person came up: Chunk. Sam called Chunk and told him Luna needed his help. Chunk left his apartment and went to 1216 Franklin Avenue. He arrived and Lori answered the door. She led Chunk upstairs to the room Luna and Luan shared. Luna was not there, but Luan was.

"Where's Luna?" asked Chunk confused.

"She's not hear." answered Luan.

"We got you here under a lie." added Lori.

Chunk scratched his head confused.

"I don't understand why." noted Chunk.

"Luna cannot know you're here." stated Lori.

"Why?" asked Chunk unsure.

"Luna is trouble." answered Lori.

"Luna has been drinking." revealed Luan.

"Shite!" cried Chunk.

"She's becoming belligerent." said Lori.

"Not to mention violent." mutter Luan.

Chunk needed a moment to absorb this.

"I was worried about this." admitted Chunk.

"Really?" asked Luan surprised.

"For a while." answered Chunk.

Chunk rubbed his face with his hands.

"Rock and roll has a seedier side. I was worried about Luna getting dragged into it." explained Chunk.

"Well she has." sighed Lori.

"Damn." said Chunk softly.

"She's broken off from her band." stated Luan.

"I did not know that." replied Chunk.

"She's also dumped Sam." noted Lori.

"Oh wow." gasped Chunk.

Chunk thought for a moment.

"What is she doing now?" asked Chunk.

"She's joined The Michigan Dogmen." answered Luan.

"Blimey." replied a surprised Chunk.

"We think it started at the college party." noted Lori.

"I warned her." stated Chunk.

"Evidently, she didn't listen." said Lori.

"Is there anything else?" asked Chunk concerned.

"Probably." answered Luan.

"Damn." said Chunk softly.

Chunk removed his hat and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I can't say I wouldn't be surprised." confessed Chunk.

Chunk put his hat on.

"I'm here to help." said Chunk.

"Thanks." replied Luan grateful.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Things got tense and Brandon is continuing to work over Luna. But, not Chunk is in. Next time; another character gets involved, Luna spends more time with Brandon and Chunk talks to Luna. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirteen of this story. Here; another Loud is brought in, Luna spends more time with Brandon and Chunk talks with Luna.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The next day had come to 1216 Franklin Avenue. While everyone put on a show that things where normal. However, the fact that something was dreadfully wrong was painfully obvious. Lincoln was in his room when the door flung open.

"What's wrong with Luna?" asked Lola demanding.

Both twin and Lisa entered the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." answered Lincoln nervously.

"Don't lie to us brother unit." stated Lisa.

"We know something is wrong with Luna." added Lana.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"How do I explain this?" asked Lincoln to himself.

"We're only enough to understand." stated Lola.

"No you aren't." muttered Lincoln.

"Please, tell us." requested Lana.

Lincoln knelt down in front of the twins.

"Look, Luna is...sick." said Lincoln.

"What does she have?" asked Lola worried.

"Is is the flu again?" asked Lana worried.

"It's worse than that." answered Lincoln.

"Is it Infectious mononucleosis?" asked Lisa.

Lincoln and the twins stared at Lisa.

"Mono. The kissing disease." explained Lisa.

Lincoln shook his head while the twins where grossed out.

"No." answered Lincoln.

"Then then us." requested the twins in unison.

"She's got an sickness, but it's okay. Me and the older sisters are helping her. Luna will be fine. I promise." said Lincoln.

Lincoln hugged the twins who left accepting his explanation. However, Lisa wasn't as swayed. Lincoln quickly gathered the older sisters into Lori's room. He arrived with Lisa.

"Lincoln, why is Lisa here?" asked Lynn.

"I refuse to accept anything other than the truth about the condition of our sister unit Luna." answered Lisa.

"We did consider bringing her in earlier." admitted Lori.

"Please, do not try and "sugar coat" the truth." requested Lisa.

"Like, does Lisa even know what beer is?" asked Leni.

"An alcoholic drink fermented from starch material. Commonly, barley malt is used along with hops, aka _Humulus_ _lupulus_ , which is used to produce a bitter flavor." replied Lisa.

"I guess that answers that." said Lori.

"Sufficed to say, I can deduce from that question Luna is suffering from chronic compulsion and uncontrolled consumption of alcoholic beverages, in this case beer, leading to addiction and health deterioration." mused Lisa.

"Huh?" asked Leni confused.

"Street name: alcoholism." noted Lisa.

"Oh yeah." confirmed Leni sadly.

"Please, catch me up to speed with the situation has it has played out to this point." requested Lisa.

The older Loud siblings caught Lisa up to speed.

"Normal I shun innate human emotions but..." began Lisa.

Lisa began to sob.

"It's okay Lisa. We'll help Luna and everything will be okay." cooed Lincoln gently.

Lisa sobbed crying and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes. I apologize for that foolhardy outbreak of emotions." said Lisa.

"It's cool." shrugged Lynn.

"Lisa, you might be a genius, but you're still only four. You shouldn't hide your emotions." said Lori.

Lori turned to the others.

"That goes for everyone. If you're feeling sad then go ahead and cry. It's literally not healthy to suppress your emotions." said Lori.

The others agreed with this.

"Thank you." said Lisa.

The prodigy adjusted her glasses.

"Are Luna's issues limited to her drinking?" asked Lisa.

"She might be snorting drugs." answered Luan.

"Oh my. That is most serious." gasped Lisa.

"Unfortunately, we have no way of proving it." sighed Lincoln worried.

"I assume that is why our parental units are unaware of the situation." hypothesized Lisa.

"Yup." confirmed Lynn.

"Once we can prove it we'll tell them." added Lucy.

"That might be too late." noted Lisa.

"If we just accuse her then she can deny it." noted Lincoln.

Lisa thought for a moment.

"Addicts can be manipulative." mused Lisa.

"Luna wouldn't manipulate us!" declared Lincoln.

"Like, I wouldn't mind a manicure." said Leni.

After taking a moment, the group refocused.

"The Luna we all love would not manipulate us, but Luna is no longer that person." said Lisa.

"Addiction is a disease. It changes you and makes you do thing you normally would never do." agreed Lori.

"Exactly." replied Lisa.

The others shared worried glances.

"Well siblings, I am more than happy to join you in helping Luna." said Lisa.

"Glad to hear that." said Lori relieved.

"I am glad we're all in this." said Lincoln.

"Except for the twins." noted Lynn.

"They're too young." noted Lucy.

"Not to mention Lily." said Lisa.

"She's a baby." shrugged Lincoln.

" _Luna, we will save you._ " thought Luan.

* * *

Luna had left her home. She went to Brandon's and hung with him. They then went to his room and relaxed there. By relax, they sat together drinking beer in Brandon's room. They mostly talked about rock. As she did, Luna felt a bit let down. Brandon noticed and got a bit concerned. He decided he had to act.

"What's wrong?" asked Brandon.

"Nothing." answered Luna flatly.

"Come on. I can tell you're not telling me the whole story." noted Brandon.

"This beer ain't giving me a buzz like it used to." confessed Luna.

Brandon broke out laughing.

"I don't whats so funny." huffed Luna.

"I was worried something big was wrong." said Brandon.

Luna did chuckle a bit.

"I guess it is silly to get all upset by this." admitted Luna.

"Your tolerance is raising." explained Brandon.

Luna nodded her head.

"You could drink more..." began Brandon.

Brandon got up and went to his closet.

"Or I could hook you up with something different." proposed Brandon.

"That sounds good to me." shrugged Luna.

Brandon pulled a bottle out of his closet.

"Tanqueray." said Brandon.

"That's gin!" exclaimed Luna.

"Give me a second." said Brandon.

Brandon departed leaving Luna alone.

"Geez, I've never been here alone." mused Luna.

Luna rubbed her knees.

"Brandon is nice though." said Luna.

Luna smiled a bit.

"I don't get why the others don't like him." said Luna.

Luna now frowned.

"It's totally bogus!" declared Luna.

Outside the door, Brandon smirked.

"Brandon is cooler than any of them." spat Luna firmly.

" _I'm too good._ " thought Brandon cockily.

"I do wish he'd get back." muttered Luna.

"That's my cue." whispered Brandon.

Brandon entered with two glasses.

"Good timing!" declared Luna.

"I'm a master of making an entrance." shrugged Brandon.

Brandon put the glassed down and pour the gin into them.

"Here ya go." said Brandon.

Brandon gave Luna a glass and she drank.

"Damn!" cried Luna.

"Stronger than beer." noted Brandon.

"You can say that again." agreed Luna.

Both returned to talking about music as they finished their gin.

"You want blow?" asked Brandon.

"Of course." answered Luna.

Brandon pulled the cocaine and paraphernalia out. He then cut the cocaine into lines.

"For you." said Brandon.

Luna took the straw from Brandon and snorted the cocaine.

"I can party forever!" exclaimed Luna, in a British accent.

"Man, you really like this stuff." mused Brandon.

"Fuck yeah!" cried Luna.

Brandon chuckled.

" _Right where I want here._ " thought Brandon please.

* * *

Luna and Brandon chatted for a bit more. Luna finally had to go though she wasn't thrilled to be leaving. Brandon gave Luna a vial of cocaine before she left so she'd have some whenever she needed it. Luna pocked it and thanked Brandon. She then departed. As she was walking back to her home, a familiar van pulled up.

"Oi! Funny running into you here!" declared Chunk.

"Yeah." agreed Luna.

Where ya headed?" asked Chunk.

"Home." answered Luna.

Chunk opened the passenger door.

"Need a lift?" asked Chunk.

"Geez. This isn't sketchy at all." joked Luna.

The two both chuckled.

"Thanks." said Luna.

Luna hopped into the passenger seat and closed the door. Chunk then drove off.

"So where ya coming from?" asked Chunk.

"Hanging out." answered Luna.

"With friends?" asked Chunk.

"Yeah." answered Luna.

"Cool." replied Chunk.

"Yup." agreed Luna.

A minute of silence passed.

"So...I heard you're in a new band." revealed Chunk.

"Who the hell told you that?!" asked Luna loudly.

"A bird told me." answered Chunk.

Luna laughed sarcastically.

"Don't bullshit me." spat Luna.

"It doesn't matter..." began Chunk.

"Yes it fucking does!" screamed Luna.

Chunk was taken aback.

"Tell me!" snapped Luna.

Chunk tightly gripped the steering wheel.

"I can't." answered Chunk.

"Pull over." said Luna bitterly.

"Luna..." began Chunk.

"Pull over!" demanded Luna aggressively.

"I..." started Chunk.

"If you don't I'll scream you're abducting me!" declared Luna.

Chunk stopped and Luna got out.

"Listen. It honestly doesn't matter who you got that from." started Luna.

"I am only..." began Chunk.

"Shut up." spat Luna coldly.

Chunk felt his heart breaking.

"Leave me alone." ordered Luna, who stormed off.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Luna's growing addiction is hurting more of her relationships. Next time, Sam tries talking to Luna who then hangs with Brandon. Also, Luan makes a discovery. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fourteen of this story. Here, Sam tried talking to Luna and Luan makes a discovery.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was the day after Luna's blowout with Chunk. The rocker started her day as normal going about her business. School came and Luna was annoyed finding it boring. She'd much rather be hanging with Brandon. When lunch came, Luna went to eat alone as she started. Sam, George and Ruth sat together nearby.

"I heard Luna told off Chunk." noted Sam worried.

"How?" asked George surprised.

"Lori told me." answered Sam.

"Shit." replied Ruth worried.

"Luna's getting more unpredictable." mused George.

"I wonder what's going on." sighed Ruth.

"It's they Brandon guy." said Sam.

"Luna did seem to get close to him quickly." noted George.

"We could try and confront him." proposed Ruth.

Sam sadly shook her head.

"There's no way." said Sam.

"He'd wouldn't let us do that without defending himself." said George.

"Plus, Luna would defend him too." added Ruth.

Sam sadly shook head.

"That's not what I meant." stated Sam.

George and Ruth shared a confused glance.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruth.

"There a popular band." answered Sam.

"If we did confront them they'd spin it so we'd look back." realized Ruth.

"Exactly." confirmed Sam.

George and Ruth both hung their heads.

"It's us against the world." said Ruth sadly.

"Normally we'd have Luna to lead us." sighed George.

"But we don't have Luna with us now." replied Ruth.

"She's...gone." said Sam hurt.

The three took a moment.

"Are you okay?" asked Ruth.

"Yeah." answered Sam softly.

"We're gonna be here for ya." stated George.

"I know. Thanks." said Sam grateful.

The trio shared grateful smiles.

"So...how what?" asked Ruth.

"I'm not sure." answered George.

"Unless Luna wants to change it's like talking to a wall." mused Sam.

"God, I miss the old Luna." said Ruth.

"We all do." agreed George.

"I'm sure her family misses her more than we do." continued Sam.

"Don't doubt that." shrugged George.

"You where her girlfriend." noted Ruth.

Sam visible winced.

"I'm sorry!" said Ruth worried, "I didn't mean to..."

"It's cool." replied Sam.

The blonde had a sad smile on her face.

"It still hurts." added Sam sadly.

"For now there's really not much we can do." admitted George.

"Except support her siblings." said Ruth.

"Then when we can..." began George.

"We'll be able to do more." concluded Ruth.

Sam nodded her head.

"Then that's what we'll do." said Sam.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as normal. Luna managed to get through her classes despite being overcome by incredible boredom. Finally, class let out. Luna told Luan she was going to "hang out with friends" which Luan meant Brandon. Luna only told Luan because she knew her parents would wonder where she was. Luna arrived at Brandon's and he was glad to see her. Brandon grabbed two glasses and followed Luna to his room. Once there, he poured gin and they drank.

"I'm so glad you turned me on to this." said Luna.

"Next we can try something harder." proposed Brandon.

"Like what?" asked Luna.

"Tequila. Rum. Whisky." answered Brandon.

"I say vodka!" declared Luna.

Brandon chuckled as he refilled their glasses.

"That's too strong for you right now." replied Brandon.

"I'm not a baby." huffed Luna.

Brandon pounded his gin.

"Try that." requested Brandon.

Luna pounded her gin.

"See! No problem!" boasted Luna.

Brandon refilled Luna's glass.

"Maybe you're right." said Brandon.

As Luna pounded her gin, Brandon prepared the cocaine.

"Ladies first." said Brandon.

Luna took the straw and snorted her cocaine.

"Fuck yeah!" cried Luna.

Brandon smirked then snorted his cocaine.

"It is good." stated Brandon.

Brandon wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna.

"Oh sorry." answered Brandon.

Brandon quickly removed his arm.

"I don't mean to sound rude." noted Luna.

"I totally get it." replied Brandon.

"Well, I do like you." said Luna.

"Hey, I like you too." shrugged Brandon.

"I'm just not sure I want to do this." admitted Luna.

"Hey, I won't push things." said Brandon.

Luna smiled a bit.

"Thank you so much." said Luna.

"No problem." replied Brandon.

Brandon bit his lip to avoid Luna noting his annoyance.

"Luna, I don't want to sound rude. However, I have a question I want to ask you." stated Brandon.

"I won't get mad." said Luna.

"Have you ever dated a boy before?" asked Brandon.

"Sam was my first real relationship." answered Luna disgusted.

"Then...how do you know you're bisexual?" asked Brandon.

"I'm attracted to both boys and girls." answered Luna.

"But, if you've never been with a boy then how do you really know?" asked Brandon.

"I just do." answered Luna.

Luna rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"I could try..." admitted Luna.

Brandon smirked.

"I'll try it with you." offered Brandon.

"Really?" asked Luna.

"Better me than someone you don't know." shrugged Brandon.

"Thanks." replied Luna grateful.

"Let's start with kissing." said Brandon.

"Right." agreed Luna.

A minute of silence passed by.

"Do you want to try now?" asked Brandon.

"I guess so." answered Luna blushing.

"Are you ready?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah." answered Luna uncertain.

Luna puckered her lips.

"Oh God." thought Luna.

Brandon pressed his lips against Luna's.

" _This is nice._ " thought Luna.

Their kiss lasted a minute before Brandon broke it.

"Wow." said Luna softly.

"How was it?" asked Brandon.

Luna took a moment.

"Good." answered Luna.

"That's great!" declared Brandon.

"It was." agreed Luna.

"So...do you want to go further?" asked Brandon.

"Like...how much further?" asked Luna unsure.

Brandon rubbed his chin.

"How about you loose that shirt." answered Brandon.

Luna's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Hey, I won't rush you if you don't want to." said Brandon.

"Thanks." replied Luna.

Brandon put on a fake smile.

" _Cock teasing bitch._ " thought Brandon.

"I like you a lot." confessed Luna.

"So do I." agreed Brandon soothingly.

* * *

Luna spent some more time with Brandon. Eventually, she had to go home despite her deep desire to stay. She went home just in time for dinner. She sat down and ate with her family. Her pleasant mood made her parents feel better. Once it was over, everyone dispersed. Luna and Luan both went to their room. Luna climbed the ladder to her bunk.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Luan.

Luan sat on her bed.

"I don't have to tell you." answered Luna.

"I'm interested." replied Luan.

Luna thought for a moment.

"I guess I can tell you." shrugged Luna.

Luan gulped worried about what she'd hear.

"I spent an awesome afternoon with Brandon." said Luna.

"Oh really." replied Luna surprised.

"Yup." confirmed Luna.

"What did you do?" asked Luan.

"We relaxed." answered Luna.

"Cool." said Luan.

"Brandon is cool." said Luna.

"You're getting really close." noted Luan.

"Of course!" declared Luna.

"Are you becoming an item?" asked Luan concerned.

Luna curled her hair with her finger.

"Maybe." answered Luna embarrassed.

" _Oh no._ " thought Luan worried.

"He's awesome." cooed Luna.

Luna's phone began to ring.

"Oh it's Brandon!" exclaimed Luna.

Luna climbed down the ladder.

"I'll be back!" called Luna.

Luna rushed off dropping a vial which she didn't notice.

"What's that?" asked Luan.

Luan hopped up and picked the vial

"Oh God." said Luan horrified.

Luan opened the vial and looked at the powder.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." said Luan.

Luna observed the power.

"Oh God." gasped Luan horrified.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So Luna is getting closer to Brandon, but now her other secret is out. Next time, Luan makes her new discovery known. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifteen of this story. Here, Luan exposes her latest find.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Luan quickly gathered the siblings that knew of Luna's problem. They gathered in Lori and Leni's room. Once there, Luan made sure nobody would overhear her.

"Okay, what's going in?" asked Lori.

Lori and Leni where on their beds while the others where on the floor.

"It's about Luna." answered Luan.

"I figured." sighed Lynn.

Luan let out a sigh.

"Luna dropped this." said Luan.

Luan revealed the vial.

"Please tell me that is literally not what i think it is." said Lori.

"I am sure it." replied Luan.

"Benzolymethylecgonine." said Lisa.

The others gave her a confused look.

"Street name: cocaine." said Lisa.

The girls and Lincoln gasped.

"It can't be!" cried Lincoln.

"Like, isn't that a drug?" asked Leni.

"Yes." answered Lori sadly.

"I never thought Luna would mess with coke." mused Lynn surprised.

"If I may." requested Lisa.

Luan handed the vial to Lisa.

"I'll be right back." said Lisa.

Lisa waddled off with the vial.

"I can't believe she got in drugs." said Lucy surprised.

"It must have been that Brandon bastard." spat Luan disgusted.

"Luan, language." chastised Lori.

Lisa waddled back into the room.

"Here you are." said Lisa.

The four year old prodigy handed the vial back to Luan.

"I ran a series of tests on the powder and confirmed it is fact cocaine." revealed Lisa.

"I'm literally going to be sick." replied Lori.

"I confirmed it is Hydrochloride." noted Lisa.

"What's that?" asked Lynn worried.

"It is formed from acid salt rather than being "free base" as the term goes." answered Lisa.

"That doesn't sound good." mused Leni.

"I also found it was cut with procaine, street name: Novocaine, and strychnine." added Lisa.

"Novocaine is the stuff mom's boss uses." noted Lincoln.

"Indeed, Novocaine is an anesthetic used in dentistry." said Lisa.

"Please tell me you didn't say strychnine." requested Lucy horrified.

"I did." confirmed Lisa sadly.

"I swear I remember that." said Lori.

"Strychnine is a highly toxic alkaloid used as a pesticide, but also used to kill people." explained Lisa.

Luan fainted hearing this.

"I got this!" declared Lynn.

Lynn raced to her room and grabbed smelling salts which she used to revive Luan.

"I'm okay." said Luan flatly.

"I can't believe Luna is putting something so toxic into her body." said Lincoln worried.

"That isn't all. Cocaine production includes gasoline and battery acid." said Lisa.

"I'm going to be sick." said Luan.

Lori took a deep breath.

"Lincoln, get Lily and the twins out of the way." commanded Lori.

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

"It's time to bring mom and dad in." answered Lori.

* * *

The siblings jumped into action. Lucy and Lynn offered to help Lincoln by bringing the twins to their room. Lucy agreed to have a tea party with Lola. This wasn't normally her thing, but the Duchess of Doom was willing to take the bullet for Luna's sake. Lynn had it a bit easier offering to teach Lana some grappling moves for her alligator wrestling. Lincoln took Lily to her room and played with her. Leni joined them. Lori brought their parents to while Luan had to drag Luna to their. The parents sat on the couch while Luna sat in the nearby chair.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lori took a moment.

"I think Luan should tell you." answered Lori.

Luna's eyes shot open.

"Oh hell no!" cried Luna.

Luna jumped out of the chair.

"I won't let you go." said Lori.

"No! I won't sit here while you bash me!" declared Luna.

"Luna! You have an addiction!" cried Luan.

"Possible two." mused Lisa.

"Luna Loud. You sit down right now." ordered Rita.

Luna shot her sisters a death glare before sitting back down.

"Please continue." requested Rita.

"Luna's been drinking alcohol." revealed Luan.

Both Loud parents gasped in horror.

"You have to be wrong!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny." added Rita.

"It's not a joke." replied Lori.

"Who is Luna's girlfriend?" asked Luan.

"Sam." answered Lynn Sr.

"Who are Luna's band mates?" asked Luan.

"Sam, george and Ruth." answered Lynn Sr.

"I'm afraid not." said Luan.

"Luna broke up with Sam and left her former band." explained Lori

"She's now a member of The Michigan Dogmen and seems to be involved with lead singer Brandon." added Lisa.

The four year old adjusted the glasses.

"Not my cup of tea. As you are aware, I prefer West Coast rap to rock and roll myself." stated Lisa.

"But Sam, George, Ruth and my own siblings are jealous and trying to sabotage my relationship with lies." said Luna.

"That gig she met him at was a college party." noted Luan.

"You can't prove that!" snapped Luna.

Lynn Sr. was nearly read to hyperventilate.

"Anyway, they tried to sabotage my friendship so I ditched them." huffed Luna.

"If that's true then I don't blame you." said Lynn Sr.

"It's not!" cried Luan.

"Luan, stay calm." said Lori softly.

Luan took several a few deep breaths.

"Luan, I believe you should so our parental units your recently discovery." suggested Lisa.

"Discovery." muttered Luna.

Luan pulled out the vial.

"Shit." thought Luna worried.

"This is cocaine _._ " stated Luan.

Both parents gasped.

"My tests not only confirmed this is cocaine, but found Novocaine and the toxic strychnine." explained Lisa.

"Lisa also noted gasoline and battery acid are used to make cocaine." added Lori.

Lori looked at Luna hopeful this would have an effect.

"Luna, this is what you are snorting." said Lori.

"It's not mine." said Luna defiantly.

"I saw you drop it!" cried Luan.

"Luna, is that yours?" asked Rita.

Luna scowled.

"No." answered Luna firmly.

"There's nothing to prove it without doubt." said Lynn Sr.

"Mom. Dad." said Luan sadly.

Luna smirked confidently.

"It's not that we don't believe you." began Rita.

Luna frowned at this.

"But, it's your word against Luna's." added Lynn Sr.

Luan sighed sadly.

"I get it." said Luan sadly.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about Lisa being told about this." said Rita.

"Well, I figured out something was wrong on my own." noted Lisa.

"I only told Lori and Leni." added Luan.

"We where the only three who where supposed to know." said Rita.

"The others finding out was not planned." clarified Luan.

"Then how did Lisa find out?" asked Lynn Sr. confused.

"Lincoln." answered Lisa.

"Lincoln knows." said Luna annoyed.

"Lucy overheard him and told Lincoln." explained Lisa.

"As well as Lynn." added Lori.

"So only the twins and Lily don't know." said Lynn Sr.

"Correct." said Lisa.

"All my siblings are against me!" cried Luna belligerent.

"Calm down dear." requested Lynn Sr.

"Nobody is against you." added Rita.

"Don't lie to me! I don't need this bullshit!" screamed Luna.

Luna stormed off.

"Luna!" cried Luan worried.

"If you need me, I'll be at the park!" declared Luna.

* * *

Luna slammed the door behind her and marched off. However, she did not go to the park like she told her parents. Instead, Luna went to Brandon's. She arrived and Brandon answered. They went to his room where they had gin (along with a dabble of Collier and McKeel brand Tennessee whiskey) and cocaine. Luna explained the situation to Brandon.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Brandon.

"My family sucks!" declared Luna.

"Now you shouldn't say things you might regret." warned Brandon.

"I guess you're right." said Luna.

" _You better believe me._ " thought Brandon.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." said Luna.

" _Be a threat to my dominance._ " thought Brandon annoyed.

"It's just bullshit how they're butting into my affairs." spat Luna.

"Family will do that." shrugged Brandon.

"There's nothing wrong with drinking, is there?" asked Luna.

"Of course not." answered Brandon.

"I do enjoy it." mused Luna.

"Then do it." said Brandon.

Luna was clearly unsure.

"If it feels good, there's nothing wrong." said Brandon.

"I guess so." agreed Luna.

Luna tapped her finger.

"This is pure cocaine, right?" asked Luna unsure.

"Yeah." answered Brandon.

"It's just...my sister said she found Novocaine and strychnine in it." stated Luna worried.

"The same sister who's one of the ones trying to sabotage our relationship?" asked Brandon.

Luna thought for a moment then laughed.

"Yeah. You're right." said Luna.

" _Of course I am._ " thought Brandon smugly.

Brandon placed its hand on Luna's knee.

"It's okay." said Brandon.

Brandon slipped his hand up Luna's thigh.

"What are you doing?" asking Luna frazzled.

"Just leave it to me." answered Brandon.

Brandon's hand came inches from Luna's groin.

"It'll feel great." whispered Brandon.

Luna grabbed Brandon's wrist.

"I don't know." said Luna blushing.

Brandon withdrew his hand.

"We don't have to go that far." said Brandon.

"Thanks." sighed Luna.

"But, I have another idea." stated Brandon.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"This." answered Brandon.

Brandon pulled Luna in and they began making out.

"Brandon." said Luna.

"It's only making out. I'm sure you did it with your girlfriend." said Brandon.

Luna thought for a moment.

"If you love me, then you'll have problem with this." said Brandon.

"Alright." agreed Luna.

" _One step at a time. She'll be mine._ " thought Brandon confidently.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, the parents are involved but, it seems they want to give Luna the benefit of the doubt. Next time, Luna talks with her parents and confronts Luan. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixteen of this story. Here, Luna talks with her parents and confronts Luan.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Luna stayed with Brandon for a while making out. This was as far as they went for now with Brandon willing to work over Luna more. Luna slipped back home and went to her room. She would ignore Luan. Luna didn't go down for breakfast the next morning. The kids ate and departed. Lynn Sr. and Rita would go to the kitchen.

"Do you think the girls are right about Luan?" asked Rita worried.

"I don't know." answered Lynn Sr. unsure.

"I think we did a good job raising the kids." said Rita.

"Of course we did!" declared Lynn Sr.

"But, then she wouldn't be part of this." noted Rita.

"We don't know she did!" cried Lynn Sr. defensively.

"That is true." mused Rita.

"She wouldn't get into those things." stated Lynn Sr.

"We did teach them right from wrong." replied Rita.

"Exactly." said Lynn Sr. confidently.

"Honey, is it possible you don't want to admit Luna might have a problem?" asked Rita.

"Of course not." answered Lynn Sr.

"I don't want to admit it either, but we can't just ignore it." said Rita.

"Maybe." muttered Lynn Sr.

"We did a good job raising the kids, right?" asked Rita.

"Maybe we could have been better at times." confessed Lynn Sr.

"Luna didn't even come down for breakfast." said Rita.

"That isn't necessarily a big deal." countered Lynn Sr.

"Honey, you cannot avoid the truth if you don't like it." said Lynn Sr.

"Luna and I have always been close. Between our love of music and our Anglophilia it seems like we had a strong bond. I just can't think she's involved in booze and drugs." explained Lynn Sr.

Rita hugged her husband.

"We'll talk to her when she comes downstairs." said Lynn Sr. uneasy.

Time passed the kids went about their own business. Finally, a groggy Luna dragged herself to the kitchen.

"Morning 'rents." said Luna.

"Luna, do you know what time it is?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I'm sorry I overslept a little." said Luna.

"You overslept more than a little." noted Rita.

"It's only like, what, eight maybe quarter passed." shrugged Luna.

"It's eleven." revealed Lynn Sr.

Luna looked over at the microwave clock.

"Oh wow." said Luna surprised.

"Luna, something is wrong." stated Rita.

Luna tensed up at this.

"I must have been more tired than I thought." said Luna.

Lynn Sr. rubbed his left arm with his right arm uneasy.

"It's more than that." replied Rita.

"I promise they where lying!" declared Luna.

"Why would they lie?" asked Rita.

"Sam got jealous I became friends with Brandon." answered Luna matter-of-fact.

"That doesn't sound like her." noted Lynn Sr. concerned.

"I thought so too." sighed Luna.

"But why would your siblings say these?" asked Rita.

"Because they're out to ruin my life." muttered Luna.

"What was that dear?" asked Rita.

"I said they're siding with Sam." answered Luna.

"Why would they do that?" asked Rita.

"They like her more than me." answered Luna.

"Now I have to call malarkey on that." stated Lynn Sr.

" _Even my folks are against me._ " thought Luna bitterly.

"Honey, please be honest with us." requested Rita.

"I am mom." replied Luna.

"I don't know." sighed Rita.

"You don't trust me mom?" asked Luna hurt.

"Of course not." answered Rita.

"That's what it seems like." muttered Luna.

"I swear it's isn't!" cried Rita defensively.

"You know your mother loves you." said Lynn Sr.

"Funny way of showing it." said Luna.

Luna remembered when the siblings overheard their parents talking. They thought it was about getting rid of them, but it was actually their dad's ties.

 _"How about the musical one?" asked Lynn Sr._

 _"That one makes my ears bleed." answered Rita._

 _"Way harsh mom." replied Luna sadly._

Luna bit her lower lip.

"I wonder if she was talking about me." muttered Luna.

"Did you say something dear?" asked Rita.

"No." answered Luna frankly.

"I can't help but notice we haven't met this Brandon person." mused Lynn Sr.

"He's a really cool dude!" declared Luna.

"I'd feel better if we can met him." noted Rita concerned.

"I'll bring him over." said Luna.

"Okay. For now, we want you staying at home more. Just until we know Brandon more." said Rita.

"Fine." grumbled Luna.

Luna turned around.

"I'm going to Flip's." said Luna.

The two parents shared a glance.

"Okay dear." agreed Lynn Sr.

* * *

With the okay of her parents, Luna departed. She left, but was noted headed to Flip's as she claimed. Instead, she headed to Brandon's residence. She knocked and Brandon answered the door. They went up to his room and indulged in their favorite vices. This time the two of them drank whiskey as Luna wanted something stronger. However, she struggled to down it though she would succeed. They then supported cocaine as Luna told Brandon about her parent's confrontation.

"I'm sorry for that." said Brandon sympathetically.

"Thanks." replied Luna gratefully.

"How are you feeling?" asked Brandon.

Luna took a moment.

"I'm okay." answered Luna.

"Good." sighed Brandon.

Luna smiled a bit.

" _She can't think there's anyone but me who cares about her._ " thought Brandon.

Brandon thought for a moment.

"Do you know why your family is like this?" asked Brandon.

"They're wankers!" declared Luna, in her British accent.

Brandon chuckled at this.

"Seriously, I want to know why." said Brandon.

"Sam is jealous of our friendship." answered Luna.

"Your ex-girlfriend." said Brandon.

"She knows how awesome you are didn't want me to realize I could do better." stated Brandon.

Brandon to suppress a smirk.

"She's manipulated everyone against you." added Luna.

Brandon loved the irony in this.

"That sucks." said Brandon.

Luna let out a sigh.

"I'm glad I have you." said Luna.

Brandon rubbed Luna's cheek.

"I'm glad I have you too." agreed Brandon.

The two began making out.

" _Now to test the waters_." thought Brandon.

Brandon slipped his hand under Luna's shirt.

"Whoa!" cried Luna.

Luna jumped back.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I got a bit excited." answered Brandon/

"That's fine." replied Luna.

"I won't do it again." said Brandon.

"You're such a gentleman." cooed Luna.

Brandon merely smiled outwardly.

" _Cockblocking bitch_." thought Brandon bitterly.

"I'm not willing to go that far...yet." began Luna.

"Yet." repeated Brandon interested.

"We can...over time." explained Luna.

"Okay." said Brandon disappointed.

"I'm sorry." sighed Luna guilty.

Brandon licked his lips.

"It's just, I though you loved me." said Brandon.

Luna winced at this.

"I do love you!" cried Luna.

"Yeah. I guess so." said Brandon unsure.

"My parents want to met you. Just met with them and we can go further." offered Luna.

Brandon suppressed his victorious smirk.

"That's fine." agreed Brandon.

Luna hugged him.

"Thanks so much." said Luna.

* * *

Luna stayed with Brandon until it was time for dinner. Luna hated to go, but she knew she had no choice. Luna went home for goulash from her father. Luna forced the meal down her throat. Once dinner was over, Luna went to the bathroom and forced herself to vomit the food. She planned to steal leftovers latter. Her parents went to spend a night out with Bumper Sr. and Jancey Yates so the kids where alone. Luna returned to her room where she saw Luan on her bed. Luna clenched her fists and stormed over.

"Time for some unfinished business." thought Luna.

Luna raised her hand and slapped Luan in the mouth.

"Oh!" cried Luan.

Luna grabbed Luan by the collar.

"You fucking bitch." spat Luna.

Luna threw Luan on the bed.

"You and your little buddies thought you could rat to our parents." said Luna.

"Luna..." began Luan.

Before she could finish, Luna again slapped Luan but it was backhanded this time.

"You want to fuck me over." spat Luna.

Luna grabbed Luan and tossed her to the floor.

"You're trying to ruin my life." said Luna.

Luna stomped Luan in the head.

"Please stop." requested Luan meekly.

"No." replied Luna callously.

Luna continued to stomp on Luan's head.

"Please..." sobbed Luan.

Luan curled up to protect herself.

"You need to realize not to mess with me." said Luna.

Luna kicked Luan in the ribs causing the comedian to hack.

"Look at you." said Luna.

Luna put her foot on Luan's head and began to put pressure on Luan's head.

"Say you're pathetic." demanded Luna.

Luan didn't, so Luna violently stomped on her head.

"I said say you're pathetic." said Luna angrily.

Luan again didn't, so Luna kicked her in the head.

"Say you're pathetic!" snapped Luna.

"I'm pathetic." said Luan weakly.

"I didn't hear you." said Luna.

"I'm pathetic." sobbed Luan.

"Damn right you are." scoffed Luna.

Luna began to rub her foot on Luan's head.

"To think how close we where before you decided to try and fuck up my life." mused Luna.

Luna grabbed Luan by her hair and dragged her to her bed causing the comedian to whimper.

"Shut up." spat Luna.

Luna tossed Luan on her bed. Luna grabbed grabbed Luan's throat with her right hand.

"Listen because I am only gonna say this once. I don't need you to dictate my life and I don't want you to fuck with my life anymore. Drop this shit or else you're comedy career is gonna have a tragic ending." said Luna threatening.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Luna is getting more violent now. Next time, Rita and Lynn Sr. met Brandon plus Lori gets an important phone call. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seventeen of this story. Here, Brandon meets Rita and Lynn Sr. plus Lori gets a phone call.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

A gathering was underway at 1216 Franklin Avenue. Luan, Lori, Leni, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa where in the bedroom the child prodigy shared with the youngest Loud resident. Luan was seated sniveling and sobbing as Lisa exclaimed her. The others where speechless by the fact Luna got this violent with her sister. In her crib, even Lily knew something was amiss.

"I can't believe Luna did this." said Lincoln amazed.

"Neither can I." admitted Luan sadly.

"Luan, please remain still so I may perform my tests." requested Lisa.

"Luna was totes crazy." said Leni.

"I can beat some sense into her." offered Lynn.

"That would literally make things worse." noted Lori.

"Fine." sighed Lynn.

Lynn folded her arms.

"Can we at least tell mom and dad?" asked Lynn.

"It would be our word against hers." answers Lucy.

"This sucks!" declared Lynn.

The others all agreed with this.

"Lynn, watch your language with Lily here." warned Lori.

"Sorry." replied Lynn.

"So...what do we do?" asked Lincoln.

Lori sadly shook her head.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do." answered Lori.

"Dang it." sighed Lincoln.

"Siblings, I have concluded my tests." announced Lisa.

"How is she?" asked Lincoln worried.

"She has soreness, but luckily that is the extent of her injuries." answered Lisa.

The group let out a sigh of relief.

"Luan, you are indeed quite lucky." said Lisa.

"I wish it never came to this." said Luan sadly.

"I am afraid that I cannot help you with." replied Lisa.

Suddenly, a knock on came on the door.

"How could that be?" asked Leni.

The door opened revealing the twins.

"What do you want?" asked Lucy.

The twins yelped at this.

"Don't do that!" demanded Lola.

"Sorry." replied Lucy.

"What are you doing?" asked Lana suspicious.

"I tripped and Lisa was making sure my teeth where okay." answered Luan.

"And we wanted make sure she's okay." added Lynn.

The two scanned the room.

"I thought we where here..." began Leni.

"Hey Leni, what do you think of these shorts?" asked Lori.

"They're totes cute on you." answered Leni.

"Whatever." shrugged Lana.

" _That_ _was close_." thought Lori relieved.

"We wanted to tell you Luna's boyfriend is gonna have dinner with us tomorrow." revealed Lana.

The Loud siblings in the know felt their hearts collectively skip a beat.

"I thought Luna was dating Sam." noted Lola confused.

"She left Sam for Brandon." said Lori.

"So you knew and didn't tell us!" exclaimed Lana.

"Sorry. I was literally busy." said Lori.

"I can't believe he's coming here." said Lynn angrily.

"Is something wrong with him?" asked Lola.

"He's...not a nice person." answered Lincoln.

"The why is Luna dating him?" asked Lana confused.

"Luna loves him and this has blinded her." answered Lori.

* * *

The twins seemed to understand and accepted this. The rest of the day passed and there was some relief Luan was not hurt. The next day came and the siblings where dreading. Finally, a knock on the door came. Rita answered and there was Brandon. The siblings did their best not to punch him right there.

"Ah, you must be one of Luna's sisters" said Brandon.

"Oh I'm her mom Rita." said Rita.

Introductions where carried out and everyone sat down for Lynn-sagna.

"This is delicious." said Brandon.

"Thanks." replied Lynn Sr.

"So Brandon, tell us about yourself." requested Rita.

"I came from a big family and loved music just like Luna." said Brandon.

"And drinking beer." muttered Luan.

"Luan..." said Rita warning.

"Luna warned me about this." admitted Brandon.

"But, it won't be a problem." added Luna threatening.

"We do need to talk about that." noted Lynn Sr.

"Fair." replied Brandon.

"Have you forced Luna to drink alcohol?" asked Rita.

"No." answered Brandon.

"have you forced Luna to do drugs?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No." answered Brandon.

The siblings muttered among themselves angrily.

"I promise I have never forced Luna to do anything against her will." said Brandon.

"It's true!" declared Luna.

Lynn Sr. and Rita shared a glance.

"We have no way to disprove this." noted Rita.

"Exactly!" declared Luna.

"Well, I can understand wanting to protect your daughter." said Brandon.

"Good to hear." said Lynn Sr.

"Luna, you have great parents." said Brandon.

"Well, I don't know. Brandon seems like a good guy to me." shrugged Lynn Sr.

"Dad you like anyone who sucked up to him about his food." whispered Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr. chuckled at this.

"Junior..." said Lynn Sr. sternly.

Lynn Jr. stopped her chuckling.

"Sorry dad." muttered Lynn Jr.

In the other room; Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa where worried.

"That Brandon seems nice." said Lola.

"Based on the facts, I assume it is a facade." replied Lisa.

"What?" asked Lana.

"He's pretending to be nice." answered Lisa.

"Will Luna be okay?" asked Lucy.

"I hope so." answered Lincoln.

Back in the dinning room, the conversation was continuing.

"Brandon, you do seem like a good person..." began Rita.

Luna was pleased by this.

"But, I want to make absolutely certain our daughter is safe." added Rita.

"Oh yes. Me too." agreed Lynn Sr.

"Perfectly understandable." replied Brandon.

"Brandon is great." said Luna.

Aside form her one sentence earlier, Luan had been silent. However, her rage was boiling over.

"Brandon..." began Rita.

"I only have Luna's best intention at heart." stated Brandon.

"Bullshit!" cried Luan.

"Watch your language!" ordered Lynn Sr.

"I've have enough of him lying!" declared Luan.

"About time somebody said it." sighed Lynn Jr.

"Don't badmouth Brandon!" snapped Luna.

"Luna, he's not a good person." said Lori.

"You don't know him!" cried Luna.

"I'm a nice guy once you get to know me." added Brandon.

"I've heard enough lies coming from your mouth!" snapped Luan.

Brandon quietly shrugged his head.

"Luna, Brandon is totes not good. He's got you drinking beer and doing drugs." said Leni.

"You're brain is too small to understand anything." replied Luna coldly.

Leni visibly winced at this.

"Luna Loud! Apologize to your sister right now!" ordered Rita.

"Sorry." said Luna flatly.

Lori put her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"You know she doesn't mean that." whispered Lori.

"Look, I don't need your garbage!" exclaimed Luna.

Luna got up and marched to the front door.

Brandon and I love each other!" continued Luna outraged.

Luna flung the door open and marched out.

"Like it or not!" cried Luna.

Luna slammed the door shut.

"I'll go check on her." said Brandon.

Brandon got up and went after Luna.

"What do you think?" asked Rita.

"If he's manipulative, then he's really good." answered Lynn Sr.

* * *

Brandon went outside. He found Luna pacing back and forth on the front lawn. She was angrily grumbling to herself. Brandon took a moment then walked over to her. Luna was walking from the fence on their right to the fence separating their house from Mr. Grouse. As he did, said neighbor popped his head out the window.

"Loud! You're gonna wear a trench in your yard!" cried Mr. Grouse.

Luna flipped the elderly man off.

"Fuck off old man!" snapped Luna.

"Fine. Doesn't matter to me." replied Mr. Grouse surprised.

Mr. Grouse shut the window.

"Old piece of shit." spat Luna.

Brandon reached her.

"How are you?" asked Brandon.

"Pissed off." answered Luna.

"Yeah. I notice." replied Brandon.

"I can snort my blow because my stupid sister Luan stole it." said Luna angrily.

"I can give you booze." suggested Brandon.

"Too many witnesses." said Luna.

"Smart girl." whispered Brandon.

Luna's cheeks became rosy at this compliment.

"I know what'll make you feel better." said Brandon.

Brandon went to his car and returned with something in his hand.

"This is for you." said Brandon.

Brandon gave Luna a smartphone.

"But, I already have a phone." noted Luna.

"This is a newer model. Plus, it's a gift from me." countered Brandon

Luna took the phone and held it close to her heart.

"Thanks." said Luna.

The two shared a passionate kiss.

" _I've got her right where I want her._ " thought Brandon confidently.

* * *

Back inside, dinner had ended in a disaster. Lola and Lana inquired about what was going. Their parents and other siblings tried to placate them which worked eventually. Lily also knew something was wrong, but couldn't verbalize it. Lori helped and went to her room. After a while, her phone rang and Lori answered it.

"Hello." said Lori.

(" _Hey Lori._ ") said Sam.

"Let me guess, you're trying to find out what happened." said Lori.

(" _Pretty much._ ") confirmed Sam.

"Brandon was lying and when we called him out Luna stormed off." said Lori.

(" _I should have figured._ ") sighed Sam.

"Mom doesn't trust him." revealed Lori.

(" _What about your dad?_ ") asked Sam.

"He's more unsure." answered Lori.

(" _Damn._ ") replied Sam.

"Yeah. It sucks." agreed Lori.

(" _I thought you found her...vial._ ") noted Sam.

"She denied it and we could pin it on her." said Lori.

(" _Of course. I should have expected._ ") said Sam.

Sam thought for a moment.

(" _Lori, came to my house tomorrow._ ") requested Sam.

"Why?" asked Lori.

(" _I've got your proof._ ") answered Sam.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So the dinner was a bust, but Luna got a new gift. Next time, Lori visits Sam and the results are huge. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eighteen of this story. Here, Lori briefly meets with Sam which has huge consequences.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Vanzilla pulled up to its destination and stopped. Lori parked the van, exited it and locked it. Lori walked to the Sharp residence and Simon answered. He called Sam who brought Lori to her room.

"What happened exactly?" asked Sam.

"I pretty much told you the whole story." answered Lori.

"I'm worried." replied Sam concerned.

"So am I." agreed Lori.

"Sam, you said you have proof." noted Lori.

Sam shook her head.

"Oh yeah." said Sam.

Sam quickly got ready.

"This is it." said Sam.

Sam showed Lori the evidence.

"That's it." said Sam.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lori.

"Yup. This might help." said Sam.

"It definitely will." agreed Lori. 

"Cool." sighed Sam.

"You've been a big help." said Lori.

"Thanks." replied Sam.

"Is there anything else I can do?" asked Sam.

"You've been a huge help." answered Lori.

The two shared a hug.

"Please do me one favor." requested Sam.

"What?" asked Lori.

"Save her." answered Sam.

* * *

Lori left and hopped into Vanzilla. She drove home as fast as she could without risking being pulled over. She arrived and found her parents weren't home. Neither was Luna. Lori rounded up all of her siblings (minus the twins and Lily) bringing them to her room. Shen then presented the evidence Sam gave her.

"Well, that'll prove it all right." said Lynn Jr.

"How do you think Luna will react?" asked Lincoln worried.

"Bad." answered Leni.

"She's likely to fly off the deep end." stated Lucy.

"What do we do?" asked Lynn.

"Keep her calm." answered Lincoln.

"I fear that is easier said than done." noted Lisa.

"We have to." said Luan.

"Well, we'll find a way." stated Lori.

"How will we do it?" asked Luan.

"When Mom and Dad return, I'll show them." answered Lori.

"What about Luna?" asked Leni worried.

"Mom and dad will believe us so that should help." answered Lori.

Lori dug her fingernails into skin.

" _No, you have to be strong for your siblings._ " thought Lori.

Lori shook her head.

"Okay, Lincoln you need to be a butler for Lola's tea party." began Lori.

"Gotcha." replied Lincoln.

"Lynn, can you and Lana do something?" asked Lori.

"I'll help her with her wrestling moves." answered Lynn.

"Leni, I want you to play with Lily." concluded Lori.

"Gotcha!" cried Leni.

"What do we do?" asked Lucy.

"Luan, Lisa, Lucy and I will be downstairs dealing with Luna." answered Lori.

" _This has to work._ " thought Luan worried.

* * *

The wait was killer for the Loud children. Finally, their parents returned and Lori told them she needed to talk once Luna got home. Rita and Lynn Sr. agreed. Luna finally came back from hanging out with Brandon. She was twitching a bit, but doing her best to hide it. Lincoln told Lola he would be a butler for her and the princess accepted. Lana agreed to learn wrestling moves from Lynn Jr. Leni went to play with Lily. Lisa, Lucy and Luan went downstairs. Lori was right behind them.

"Oh hell no" declared Luna.

"Luna, if you want us to believe you then you need to stay here." stated Rita.

Luna crossed arm arms and grumbled.

"Please come her." requested Lori.

Her parents and Luna followed Lori to the computer.

"Give me a second." requested Lori.

Lori went online and typed in the search bar.

" _What is she doing?_ " asked Luna to herself.

Lori hit enter and moved her mouse to the first result.

"Oh shit." gasped Luna softly.

Lori clicked play and video of Luna and her former band mates playing at the college frat party began playing.

"Remember the gig she had a while ago?" asked Lori.

"After her long gap without any." added Lucy.

Lynn Sr. faced Luna.

"Luna, you told us you went to a birthday party." noted Lynn Sr. hurt.

"She was supposed to, but convinced me to take it so she could go there." explained Luan.

Luna gave Luan an angry glare.

"Luna, you can't intimidate me into staying silent." stated Luna.

Luna bit her lower lip.

"Luan, you knew she went to a frat party?!" asked Rita outraged.

"She convinced me to stay quiet. I never should have." answered Luan regretfully.

Rita sighed knowing her daughter she made a mistake.

The video finally ended.

"Oh My God." gasped Lynn Sr. horrified.

The parents turned to face Luna.

"Luna, what do you have to say?" asked Rita firmly.

"Okay, I went to a frat party." answered Luna.

"Luna Loud..." began Rita.

"I only did because I had no choice!" declared Luna.

"You had a birthday gig." noted Lynn Sr.

"That was small peanuts!" declared Luna.

Luna twitched.

" _Interesting._ " thought Lisa.

"Besides, this gig had The Michigan Dogmen showing up!" cried Luna.

"I thought that Brandon boy was a bad influence." mused Rita.

"What the hell mom?!" asked Luna.

"Watch you tone." warned Rita.

Luna sputtered momentarily.

"Dad!" cried Luna hopefully.

"This tears it Luna! You should know better than lying to us!" snapped Luna.

"Fuck this!" cried Luna.

"Watch your language!" demanded Rita.

"Make me." spat Luna.

Lynn Sr. nearly passed out.

"Luna Loud. You are treading on think ice." said Rita sternly.

Lisa waddled to the kitchen and grabbed a napkin.

"Luna, please calm down." requested Luan.

"This is your fault!" cried Luna.

Luna began a nosebleed when Lisa returned.

"Luna, please bend over." requested Lisa.

Luna bent over.

"What do you want?" asked Luna coldly.

Lisa used the napkin to get the blood coming form her nose.

"I will return." said Lisa.

"You little!" cried Luna.

Lori desperately struggled to restrain Luna.

"We're worried about you!" cried Lori.

"I don't need you butting into my life!" cried Luna.

Luna broke free.

"Honey, we're worried about your well being." said Rita.

"You've been acting weird lately." added Lynn Sr.

"I have returned!" declared Lisa.

Lisa walked down the stairs with a sheet of paper.

"As you can see, Luna's blood has a .9 blood alcohol content and tested positive for cocaine." revealed Lisa.

Her parents looked at the paper which confirmed this.

"That's it! Luna, you are grounded indefinitely!" declared Rita.

"No music. No friends. No phones. No games. No phone. No Brandon." agreed Lynn Sr.

Rita held her hand out.

"Hand your phone over." ordered Rita.

Luna reluctantly handed her phone over.

"You can't keep me from Brandon!" declared Luna.

"Yes we can." said Lynn Sr. firmly.

Luna began shaking violently.

"Luna, Brandon is not a good person." said Luan.

Luna turned to her sister.

"This is your fault! When mom was pregnant with you she should have had a miscarriage!" screamed Luna.

Luna stormed off while Lori comforted Luan.

"It's okay Luan." whispered Lori.

* * *

Luna stormed upstairs. She went to her room and began to rid it of all of Luan's things. Her jester chair, tapes props where flung into the hallway. Finally, Mr. Coconuts was throw against the wall. Luckily, the ventriloquist dummy was okay. Luan grabbed her things and would move into Lori and Leni's room for the time being. Luna crawled up the bunk bed and threw herself in her bed. She laid down until she remembered her gift. Luna pulled the smartphone Brandon gave her from her under pillow and called him.

(" _Hello Luna._ ") said Brandon.

"It's nice to hear your voice." said Luna softly.

(" _Why are you talking so softly?_ ") asked Brandon.

"My siblings got to my parents." answered Luna.

(" _That sucks._ ") replied Brandon.

"They took my phone and are treating me like a fucking prisoner." said Luna angrily.

(" _I'm sorry to hear that._ ") said Brandon.

"Worse part is they won't let me see you." revealed Luna.

(" _Shit!_ ") cried Brandon.

"You're telling me." sighed Luna.

(" _Is there any way to change their minds?_ ") asked Brandon.

"My sister Lisa gave them some rigged crap saying I had booze and blow in my blood." answered Luna.

(" _I could talk to them._ ") offered Brandon.

"My folks think you're a "bad influence" on me." said Luna.

(" _Your siblings suck._ ") said Brandon.

"Especially my shit sister Luan." agreed Luna.

(" _Why am I not surprised._ ") muttered Brandon.

"I told her mom should have had a miscarriage with her." said Luna.

Luna bit her lip feeling guilty.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." mumbled Luna.

Luna suddenly noticed Brandon was laughing.

(" _Nice one!_ ") laughed Brandon.

"Thanks." said Luna.

Luna felt her guilt disappear.

(" _I can't be without you._ ") said Brandon.

"Neither can I." said Luna.

(" _Can you sneak out?_ ") asked Brandon.

Luna thought for a moment.

"Hell yes." answered Luna.

(" _Great to hear._ ") replied Brandon.

"I'd kill to get out of her." stated Luna.

(" _Sounds like it._ ") agreed Brandon.

"Brandon..." began Luna.

(" _What is it?_ ") asked Brandon.

"I'd do anything for you." answered Luna.

Brandon began to grin like a Cheshire Cat.

(" _I'm happy to hear that._ ") said Brandon.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, Luna wasn't able to hid all the evidence and now she's been busted. However, she seems determined to be with Brandon come hell or high water. Next time, the Loud parents talk about what to do and Luna sneaks out to see Brandon. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nineteen of this story. Here, the Loud parents talk about Luna who sneaks out to see Brandon.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Rita and Lynn Sr. didn't know what to do. The Loud patriarch was seated on the master bed with his hands clasped and looking down. The Loud matriarch was pacing back and forth. They had the same thing on their mind.

"I can't believe it." said Lynn Sr.

"Neither can I." sighed Rita sadly.

"How could we let this happen?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I don't know." answered Rita.

"The kids even knew!" cried Lynn Sr. distressed.

"And they didn't tell us." muttered Rita.

"I still can't believe that." admitted Lynn Sr.

"You heard them, they weren't sure we'd believe them." noted Rita.

"Of course we would!" declared Lynn Sr.

"Yet we still let her see that Brandon." stated Rita.

"We had him over for dinner." continued Lynn Sr.

The Loud patriarch chuckled sadly.

"Junior said I would like anyone who sucked up to my cooking." mused Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr. chuckled sadly.

"God she's right." added Lynn Sr. sadly.

Rita stopped her pacing.

"Don't say that." replied Rita.

"It's true." moaned Lynn Sr.

Rita walked over to her husband.

"I let my own daughter walk right into the arms of a predator." sighed Lynn Sr. sadly.

"So did I." noted Rita.

Rita put her hands on her husbands.

"There's is both of our cross to bear." added Rita.

Several minutes passed by silence.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We need to get Luna off drugs and alcohol." answered Rita.

"Easier said than done." noted Lynn Sr.

"I hate to say this, but rehab might not be a bad idea." said Rita.

"Our fifteen year old daughter needs rehab." chuckled Lynn Sr. sadly.

"Something I never thought of either." shrugged Rita sadly.

Rita tapped her chin.

"We have to keep her away from the source of this problem." said Lynn Sr.

"Brandon." said Lynn Sr.

"Brandon." confirmed Rita.

"She isn't going to just leave him." noted Lynn Sr.

"Especially with the reaction to us forbidding her from seeing him." agreed Rita.

The two thought.

"Do you think she and Brandon ever got...physical?" asked Rita nervously.

Lynn Sr. nearly vomited at the idea.

"God I hope not." said Lynn Sr. horrified.

"Neither can I." said Rita.

"We have to keep her from seeing that bastard!" spat Lynn Sr.

"She's become defiant. Easier said than done." replied Rita.

"Luckily, we have other children who will help us." said Lynn Sr.

"I wish we didn't have to put this on them." admitted Rita.

"No child should have to do this." said Lynn Sr.

Both parents looked mournfully.

"For now, we have to focus on Luna." stated Rita.

"Right." agreed Lynn Sr.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna Loud was in her room. With Luan exiled, Luna moved her stuff into Luan's bed. She was enjoying the solo space. While she was happy to have the space, she wanted out. More importantly, she wanted to see Brandon. This was not allowed so she had to sneak out. Luna poked her eye outside.

"I don't see Lucy, but she's in the vents." mused Luna.

Luna continued looking around.

"I don't see that bitch Luan either." noted Luna pleased.

"It's mine!" cried Lola.

"No! It's mine!" cried Lana.

"That takes care of the twins." said Luna.

An explosion suddenly rocked the house.

"I'm okay!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Okay. Time for my move." said Luna.

Luna slipped outside, but didn't get far.

"Oh hey Luna." said Leni.

The second oldest Loud was holding a smooth.

"I totes just made a kelp smoothie." noted Leni.

Leni gasped.

"I totally forgot to ask if you wanted one!" gasped Leni.

"It's fine." replied Luna.

"Where are you going?" asked Leni.

"Nowhere." answered Luna.

"You better be." stated Lori.

The eldest Loud emerged from her room.

"Luan cried herself to sleep last night." stated Lori.

"I'm going downstairs." said Luna.

Luna went downstairs where Lily was playing and Lincoln reading comics.

"Where are you going?" asked Lincoln suspicous.

"Kitchen." answered Luna.

* * *

Luna slipped out the back door. Lynn was practicing martial arts and didn't notice Luna. Luna slipped around and managed to avoid a grave dug by Lucy. Luckily, Mr. Grouse didn't seem to pay much attention. Luna left and made it to Brandon's. Brandon led to her to his room. They shared whiskey and cocaine.

"I can't believe this!" cried Luna.

"This sucks." agreed Brandon.

Brandon chugged whiskey.

"Oh damn." said Luna.

"You gotta get used to it." said Brandon.

"Yeah." said Luna.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Brandon worried.

"I don't know." answered Luna angrily.

"I don't want to lose you." said Brandon.

"Neither do I." replied Luna.

Luna snorted cocaine.

"Shit!" exclaimed Luna enthusiastic.

" _She's getting used to it._ " thought Brandon.

"I will not lose you!" promised Luna defiantly.

"So I take it they don't know you're here." mused Brandon.

"I slipped out." confirmed Luna proudly.

Brandon chuckled.

"Can you keep doing that?" asked Brandon.

"Of course." answered Luna happily.

The two shared a kiss.

"I love you so much." said Luna.

"Same." said Brandon.

The two began kissing more.

"My life is worthless without you." cooed Luna.

" _Perfect. Now let's see how far I can go._ " thought Brandon.

Brandon began to slip his hand under Luna's shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna nervously.

"Nothing." answered Brandon.

"You're hand is going up my shirt." noted Luna.

"We're dating." shrugged Brandon.

Luna bit her lower lip.

"I guess we can do a bit more." relented Luna.

Brandon slipped his hand up near her breasts.

"Just let me do this." whispered Brandon.

" _Right. We're dating. This is normal._ " thought Luna.

Brandon grabbed Luna's right breast under her bra.

"Nice." said Brandon.

"Um thanks." replied Luna unsure.

"Can I take your bra off?" asked Brandon.

"I don't know." answered Luna.

Brandon suppressed a frown.

" _Bitch._ " thought Brandon annoyed.

"Are you mad?" asked Luna hurt.

Brandon took a moment.

"I am fine." answered Brandon.

The made out for a while.

"I gotta get going." sighed Luna.

"Yeah. Better your parents don't know you're here." said Brandon.

Luna got up.

"One last line for the road?" asked Brandon.

"Sure." answered Luna.

" _She's mine._ " thought Brandon confidently.

* * *

Luna slipped out and left. She made her way back to 1216 Franklin Avenue. Luna arrived and slipped around to the back. Lynn was not there anymore. Luna slipped through the back door. She walked through the living room and crept up the stairs. Luna felt home free as she reached the top of the stairs. Luna entered her room, but Luan followed her.

"Where were you?" asked Luan.

Luna snorted.

"None of your business." answered Luna bluntly.

Luna tried to shut the door on Luan who blocked it.

"Luna..." began Luan.

"Piss off." spat Luna.

Luan forced the door open.

"Oh damn." sighed Luna.

Luna walked over and sat on the beanbag chair.

"What do you want?" asked Luna bluntly.

"I want to know where you went." answered Luan.

The comedian put her hands on her hips.

"I went downstairs." stated Luna.

"For hours without being seen." replied Luan skeptically.

"You don't know how long I was down there." said Luna.

"Lincoln told me you went downstairs hours ago." noted Luan.

"Little bitch." seethed Luna.

"I heard that." said Luan.

"Then you can tell him." said Luna.

"You where with Brandon." said Luan.

"Oh look. We have a freaking genius." said Luna dryly.

Luna chuckled.

"Competition for Lisa." added Luna sarcastically.

"Luna! You know he's a terrible person!" declared Luan.

Luna laughed in a bitter manner.

"Says the bucktoothed wonder." said Luna coldly.

"I'm going to let that hurt me." replied Luan.

"Too bad." muttered Luna.

"Listen, Brandon is no good. Look at how your relationship with us has crumbled." said Luan.

"Like I care." said Luna.

"We used to be incredible close. I miss that. I want us to be close again." said Luna.

"Then accept Brandon." replied Luna.

"I can't do that." sighed Luan.

"Then we're at an impasse." mused Luna.

Luna jumped and began backing Luan up.

"I love Brandon and he loves me so tough shit!" snapped Luna.

Luna slammed the door causing the other Loud siblings to poke their heads out of their rooms.

"Oh Luna." said Luan sadly.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Luna seems defiantly determined to be with Brandon which plays into his hands. Next time, the Loud kids hope a familiar face can get through. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty of this story. Here, the Loud siblings hope a familiar face can get through to Luna.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa, Lynn, Leni and Lori gathered in Lori and Leni's shared room. Luan told her siblings that Luna slipped out to spend time with Brandon as well as her conversation with Luna.

"Of course we have to tell mom and dad." stated Lori.

The others all agreed with this.

"Like, what do we do now?" asked Leni.

Lori let out a sigh.

"There isn't really much we can do." answered Lori sadly.

"Are you saying we give up on her?!" asked Lincoln amazed.

"Like I said, Luna literally has to want to get help." answered Lori.

The others shared a sad look.

"I can't just accept that!" declared Lynn.

"I know you aren't the type to quit like this..." began Lori.

"Lynn Loud Jr. is no quitter!" exclaimed Lynn.

"We're literally focusing on Luna." said Lori.

"Exactly! I'll be damned if I give up on her!" declared Lynn.

"As our eldest sibling as noted, we cannot assit Luna is she does not desire it." replied Lisa.

"Then what do we do?" asked Lucy.

"We should not enable her." answered Lisa.

"Huh?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Not supporting her relationship with...him." answered Lori.

The others had nothing against this.

"I just don't know." said Luan sadly.

The comedian was hanging her head sadly.

Lori put her hand on Luan's shoulder when her phone rang.

"It's Sam." noted Lori.

Lori answered the phone.

"Sam." said Lori.

(" _How are things?_ ") asked Sam.

"Not good." answered Lori.

Lori filled Sam up to date.

"Unfortunately, that's where we're at." noted Lori.

(" _I shouldn't be surprised._ ") sighed Sam.

"That son of a ..." began Lori.

Lori stopped for a moment remembering younger children where in the room.

"Son of a gun has brainwashed her." bemoaned Luna.

(" _This sucks._ ") said Sam.

"Yup." agreed Lori.

(" _There has to be something we can do._ ") replied Sam.

"Like I told the others, we can't help Luna if she doesn't want it." said Lori.

(" _What a drag._ ") said Sam sadly.

Sam thought for a moment.

(" _Can I try talking to her?_ ") asked Sam.

"I doubt that will help." answered Lori.

(" _I know someone who might be able to help._ ") offered Sam.

Sam explained her plan.

"If you think it'll work then make the call." said Lori.

The call then ended.

"Okay, so here's the plan..." began Lori.

Lori explained the plan to the others.

"Well, that could work." said Lisa.

"What do we do?" asked Luan.

"We tell mom and dad Luna snuck out to see Brandon." answered Lori.

* * *

Lori indeed went downstairs where she found her parents. Lori told them Luna left the house to see Brandon. Lynn Sr. called Luna down who snarled angrily at Lori. Luna plopped onto the couch and crossed her arms. Lori stepped into the dinning room so her parents could speak with Luna.

"Luna, did you sneak you to be with Brandon?" asked Rita.

"Maybe." answered Luna defiantly.

"Watch your tone." warned Lynn Sr. sternly.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Luna Loud. You will respect your parents." stated Rita.

"Whatever." sighed Luna.

"Did you defy us and sneak out to see Brandon?" asked Lynn Sr. firmly.

Luna thought for a moment then smirked.

"Yeah I did." answered Luna defiantly.

"Luna Loud! We're expressly forbid you from seeing Brandon!" noted Rita.

"And I expressly don't care." replied Luna.

"Okay, this rotten attitude needs to end now!" declared Lynn Sr.

"Nope." said Luna smiling.

"Luna!" snapped Rita.

"I love Brandon and he loves me." stated Luna.

"He's not a good influence." countered Lynn Sr.

"Bullshit!" spat Luna.

"Watch your tongue young lady." warned Rita.

"Brandon and I will be together!" declared Luna.

"We forbid it." replied Lynn Sr.

"Like I give a shit about that." chuckled Luna.

"Look at you. You where never this defiant." noted Rita worried.

"I like the new me." shrugged Luna.

Luna jumped to her feet.

"Brandon and I will be together and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" declared Luna.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Lori.

Lori answered the door and Chunk was there.

"Hello. Sam filled me in." said Chunk.

"Oh great." sighed Luna.

"We're hoping Chunk can talk some sense into Luna." noted Lori.

"I have no problem with it." said Lynn Sr.

"We'll be in the other room." agreed Rita.

Lori and her parents went into the dinning room.

"Nice to see you." said Chunk.

Chunk sat down in the chair.

"Whatever." said Luna.

"I've missed helping you move." said Chunk.

"Oh boy." said Luna, rolling her eyes.

"Luna..." began Chunk.

"Don't you have a life?" asked Luna flatly.

"It's helping you." answered Chunk.

Luna chuckled.

"I don't need help." replied Luna.

Chunk sadly shook his head.

"Yes you do." stated Chunk.

"Okay, do you best." said Luna.

"I know we're you're coming from." said Chunk.

Luna flared her nostrils.

"Oh, and how is that?" asked Luna.

"I've been there." answered Chunk.

Luna was surprised by this revelation.

"When I was younger, I was part of a band and we got sucked into the dark side." said Chunk.

"Really?" asked Luna surprised.

"We drank beer all the time and did drugs." answered Chunk.

Chunk lifted his chin and held his nose ring out.

"I did some much cocaine it bore holes in my nostrils.

Chunk released his nose ring and lowered his head.

"Must have been helpful." mused Luna.

"That's not important." said Chunk.

Luna scratched her cheek.

"Have I told you about Reggie?" asked Chunk.

"No." answered Luna.

"He was our drummer and had a cocaine overdose." explained Chunk.

"That sucks." replied Luna sympathetic.

"I was there when it happened." said Chunk.

Chunk balled his fists.

"I saw it happen. He passed out nearly died. I could feel his heart racing like it was going to explode out of his chest. It was terrifying. I'll never forgot how scary it was." explained Chunk traumatized.

"That's really stuck with you." noted Luna softly.

"It was and I'd hate to see you go through the same." said Chunk.

Luna thought about Brandon or her overdosing.

"Things where also bad with my family." continued Chunk.

"Your family." repeated Luna mortified.

"I was cut off from my family." said Chunk.

"Really." said Luna softly.

Chunk nodded his head confirming.

"For years, my family didn't want anything to do with me." said Chunk.

"Family wanted nothing..." stammered Luna.

"I was miserable." said Chunk.

"Maybe you where..." stammered Luna.

"There's no 'if' about it." stated Chunk.

Luna rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"It's horrible." said Chunk.

Luna bit her lower lip.

"Like I said, this is something I want to spare you from." said Chunk.

"You don't have to." replied Luna sadly.

"Your voice says otherwise." noted Chunk.

Luna shook her head.

"It seems like your loyal to Brandon." noted Chunk.

"Damn right I am!" declared Luna.

"Luna, where you drinking or doing drugs before you dated Brandon?" asked Chunk. 

"No." answered Luna.

"So you've started doing drugs and drinking after you dated him." mused Chunk.

Luna took a moment before shaking her head.

"I've never done drugs or drunken alcohol!" declared Luna.

"But, you said that someone spiked your beer." noted Chunk.

"I mean...I...the thing is..." stammered Luna.

Luna stamped her foot.

"Stop messing with my head!" cried Luna.

"You also haven't admitted to never drinking or doing drugs at all." said Chunk.

Luna blushed.

"Look Luna, I want to help you. I can't help you if you don't want it. I just want you to consider what I told you." explained Chunk.

Chunk got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks mate." said Lynn Sr. gratefully.

The Brit nodded his head.

"No problem." replied Chunk.

* * *

Rita and Lori also thanked Chunk who left. Luna got up and quickly made her way up the stairs before Lori or her parents could stop her. Luna walked down the hall to her room. None of her others siblings popped their heads out as she walked by. However, Luna knew they were interested. Luna went to her room and climbed the top bunk. Luna laid on her back and looked at the ceiling.

"That's bullshit." spat Luna.

Luna frowned.

"They frigging seat me up!" cried Luna.

The words Chunk said crept back into her mind.

"What...if he's right?" asked Luna.

Luna thought for about it.

"I have been more aggressive with my family lately." noted Luna.

Luna bit her thumbnail.

"I'd hate for an overdose or alcohol poisoning." continued Luna.

Luna then shook her head.

"No. It's bullshit." stated Luna.

However, Luna found herself unable to shake the doubt.

"I just don't know." sighed Luna.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. It seems Chunk might have gotten through to Luna and there might still be a chance before things are too late. However, Brandon won't give up without a fight. Next time, the siblings and Sam talk about their next move while Luna visits Brandon. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-one of this story. Here, the siblings and Sam talk about their next move while Luna sees Brandon.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Lori and Leni where having another meeting in their room. Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa where all there. The purpose was to talk about Chunk's talk and plan what to do next. However, Lori had her phone on speaker so Sam could join.

"Are you there?" asked Lori.

(" _Yes._ ") answered Sam.

"Good. Then we can begin." began Lori.

"I heard yelling." noted Lincoln concerend.

(" _Yelling._ ") repeated Sam worried.

"She was angry and didn't want to hear it...as usual." said Lori.

(" _Did Chunk help?_ ") asked Sam.

"Her roadie." said Lynn confused.

"He came by and he did make an impact." said Lori.

(" _Was it good or bad?_ ") asked Sam nervously.

"Not sure." answered Lori.

"Please explain yourself." requested Lisa.

"He explained his own experiences with drugs and alcohol. Including a friend who overdosed." explained Lori.

(" _I never knew that._ ") admitted Sam.

"That must have horrifying." mused Lucy.

"Like, did he survive?" asked Leni.

"He survived." answered Lori.

The others where relieved by this.

"He also got her to sort of confess to her drug and alcohol use." added Lori

"Really?" asked Luan surprised.

"She never confirmed her, but Chunk noted she didn't deny it either. Luna got flustered." answered Lori.

"It would be safe to deduce he managed to tangle Luna in her web of decent." said Lisa.

"It's something." shrugged Lincoln.

"Luna also cracked." stated Lori.

"Oh no! I'll get glue!" exclaimed Leni.

"Not like that." said Lynn.

"I was eavesdropping on their conversation from the dinning room. The things Chunk said definitely struck a cord with her." said Lori.

"I thought it was rude to eavesdrop." said Lincoln.

"Well, it was for a good cause." replied Lori.

"I can eavesdrop if you want." requested Lucy.

"That won't be necessary." said Lori.

(" _Lori, what did Luna say?_ ") asked Sam,

"I couldn't hear exactly, but her facial expressions told everything." answered Lori.

"It seems like Brandon's manipulation hasn't fully take control. This means there very well could a chance that we can save her." said Lisa.

"Are you serious?" asked Luan anxiously.

"Indeed." answered Lisa.

"We have to do everything it takes!" declared Luan.

"Guys, it's important we don't try and push her into rehab." warned Lori.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"That might push her back to Brandon." answered Lisa.

Luan gasped horrified.

"We have to let her know that we love her and nothing will change that." stated Lisa.

The others agreed with this.

"There's still a chance and we cannot give up on Luna." stated Lori.

The meeting then ended and the siblings departed.

(" _Thanks for letting me in._ ") said Sam.

"Literally no problem." replied Lori.

The call ended as Lori and Sam hung up.

"We have to save her." said Luan determined.

* * *

The next day, things where seemingly next to normal. The Loud house was living up to its name as the kids where being as raucous as usual. Luna Loud was in her room, but didn't plan to staying long. She was departing to visit Brandon and just had to sneak out again. However, Luna felt uneasy as she sat on the bottom bunk.

"I just gotta sneak outta here once I get the chance." said Luna.

Luna felt unsure.

"Mom and dad forbid me from visiting him." noted Luna.

Luna shook her head.

"No. That's bullshit." decided Luna.

Luna scratched her nose.

"I can make my own decisions." said Luna.

Luna shook her head.

"No! I'm fine!" declared Luna.

Luna jumped up.

"I think so." said Luna.

Luna sat back down.

"Dammit! This sucks!" declared Luna.

Luna scratched her head.

"If I go, he'll try to get me to drink and do drugs." said Luna.

Luna rubbed her arms.

"I'd hate to have someone overdose." said Luna.

Luna shook her head.

"It's fine." said Luna.

Luna adjusted her skirt.

"He might try and to something...sexual." said Luna.

Luna again shook her head.

"He's always been respectful of my boundaries." stated Luna.

Luna got back up.

"I am going." said Luna.

* * *

Luna got up and slipped out. Several of her siblings where out making things easier. Lori, Carol Pingrey, Leni, Becky, Lincoln and Clyde where at the mall. Lori, Carol, Leni and Becky where on a shopping spree. Lincoln and Clyde where at the arcade. Luan was performing at a birthday trying to improve her mood. Luna got out and made her way to Brandon's. Luna arrived and knocked on the door. Brandon answered the door and they went to his room.

"I feel like shit." sighed Luna.

"What's wrong?" asked Brandon.

"My family pulled another bullshit trap on me." answered Luna.

"Tell me everything." requested Brandon.

"My former roadie came over and gave me some talk." said Luna.

Luna rubbed her arm.

"It was though shit." added Luna.

Brandon raised his eyebrow.

"He told me how he used to do drink and do drugs." said Luna.

"I couldn't help but notice you used past tense." stated Brandon.

"He had a friend overdose." revealed Luna.

"That sucks." shrugged Brandon.

"It sounded so horrifying." said Luna.

"That's just the the same bullshit scare tactics used by those old PSAs." said Brandon.

"Yeah. I guess." replied Luna.

"You can't let other scare you." said Brandon.

"I guess." replied Luna unsure.

Brandon bit his lower lip.

" _Is it possible my control is slipping?_ " asked Brandon to himself.

"He also mentioned how his actions isolated him from his family." continued Luna.

Brandon shrugged his shoulders.

"Unfortunately, families want to keep people apart." shrugged Brandon.

"Yeah." said Luna weakly.

" _Damn. My control is slipping away._ " thought Brandon worried.

Brandon got up.

"Here, some whiskey will help you." said Brandon.

Brandon poured whiskey into a glass.

"Here ya go." said Brandon.

Brandon handed the glass to Luna.

"I..." began Luna.

Luna couldn't help but think of the things Chunk told her.

"Come on." said Brandon.

Luna gulped nervously.

"I don't know." confessed Luna.

Brandon held back a snarl.

"I thought you loved me." said Brandon.

"I do!" declared Luna.

"Well, if you did then you would accept my generous gift." stated Brandon.

Luna suddenly felt guilty.

"Okay." said Luna.

Luna took the whiskey and looked in it.

"Drink it." demanded Brandon.

Luna closed her eyes and drank.

"That's good." said Luna.

" _I gotta keep her under my thumb._ " thought Brandon.

Brandon broke out the cocaine.

"Oh...cocaine. Nice." said Luna anxiously.

Brandon set up the cocaine.

"Go ahead." said Brandon.

"You first." replied Luna.

Brandon snorted cocaine.

"Woo!" cried Brandon.

Brandon shook his head.

"Your turn." said Brandon.

Luna took a sigh and snorted the cocaine.

"Woo!" exclaimed Luna.

"Feel better?" asked Brandon.

Luna took a moment.

"I guess." answered Luna.

Luna began to nosebleed.

"Let me get that." said Brandon.

Brandon used a tissue to clear the blood from her nostril.

"Thanks." said Luna happily.

Brandon leaned in for a kiss.

"Brandon..." began Luna.

"I thought you loved me." said Brandon.

Luna gulped and kissed him.

"Here we go." thought Brandon.

Brandon moved his hand up Luna's shirt and grabbed her breast.

"Whoa!" cried Luna.

Luna pushed Brandon back.

"What was that?" asked Brandon annoyed.

"I didn't mean to." answered Luna.

"What happened to loving me?!" asked Brandon.

"I do love you!" cried Luna.

"Then you wouldn't push me aside or turn your back or our activities." answered Brandon.

Luna began to tear up.

"I'm sorry." said Luna sadly.

* * *

Luna sadly departed. She made her way back to 1216 Franklin Avenue with her mind clouded. Upon arriving, she immediately went to her room and shut the door. Luna figured her sisters knew she was gone, but didn't care. Luna climbed the ladder to her bunk and laid down looking at the ceiling.

"This blows." sighed Luna.

Luna's mind was swirling.

"I love Brandon and want to do everything for him..." began :Luna

Luna remembered Chunk's words.

"But, those things Chunk said won't leave me alone." concluded Luna.

Luna blew a raspberry.

"He's probably just making that shit up to mess with me." huffed Luna.

Luna rubbed her leg.

"But, what if he isn't?" asked Luna.

Luna shook her head.

"My mind is flipping." moaned Luna.

Luna rubbed her face.

"I don't know what to do. I just don't." bemoaned Luna.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. It seems like Chunk's words are having an effect. Next time, the sisters carry out their plans as Luna still struggles. Plus, a huge event. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-two of this story. Here, the sisters try and let Luna know they're here for her while Luna struggles with what to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a new day in Royal Woods, Michigan. At 1216 Franklin Avenue, the Loud family where gathered for breakfast. Things where still tense given Luna's situation. However, said rocker seemed notable distant.

"So, is anything going on today?" asked Rita.

"Literally nothing." answered Lori.

"I'm going to give Becky a totes fashion makeover." answered Leni.

"Sounds good." said Lynn Sr.

"I've got nothing." said Luan sadly.

"I'm gonna practice my soccer dribbles." answered Lynn Jr.

The jock got surprise looks from the others.

"Ya gotta practice your fundamentals." shrugged Lynn Jr.

"Good for you." said Lynn Sr.

"I've got several funerals." noted Lucy.

"Good for you dear." said Lynn Sr. creeped out a bit.

"Linky and I are going to work on my pageant routine." said Lola.

"You'll be a star!" declared Lincoln.

"Hops and I are going to the pound." said Lana.

"Try not to come home with worms." warned Rita.

"As you are aware mother, you will be transporting my younger sister and I to my symposium so I may give a speech on nuclear engineering." said Lisa.

"Right dear." said Rita.

"Now I'm going to practice with my friends so I am trusting you." said Lynn Sr.

"Yes sir." said ten siblings.

"Luna, I didn't hear you." noted Lynn Sr.

"I'm not going anywhere." said Luna gently.

Lori and Luan shared a glance.

"I'm full." said Luna.

* * *

Luna got up and headed to her room. The breakfast ended and the Loud family dispersed. Leni and Lucy where picked up by Becky who had agreed to drop Lucy off. Lana took off headed to the pond. Lincoln and Lola went out back to practice. Lynn Sr. was picked by by Kotaro. Rita left with Lily and Lily. Lori, Luan and Lynn Jr. headed upstairs and reached Luna's door.

"Let me lead okay." requested Lori.

Lynn reluctantly agreed while Luan had no problem.

"Here we go." whispered Lori.

Lori knocked on the door.

"Go away!" demanded Luna.

Lori instead opened the door.

"I thought I told you..." began Luna.

Luna sat up and saw who it was.

"What do you three want?" asked Luna annoyed.

"We're here to talk." answered Lori.

"Fuck off." spat Luna.

"It's nothing about Brandon..." began Lori.

Lori took a moment.

'It kinda is." admitted Lori.

"But we're not gonna bash him." added Lynn.

"Please come down." said Lori.

Luna thought for a moment.

"Fine." relented Luna.

Luna came down the ladder and faced her sisters.

"What do you want?" asked Luna.

"We want to tell you we love you." answered Lori.

Luna raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"What's your game?" asked Luna skeptical.

"No game." answered Lynn.

"I'm not buying it." stated Luna.

"I literally am not surprised." said Lori.

"Then piss off." spat Luna.

"We just wanted to tell you we love you." said Lori.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"We might not agree with everything..." began Lynn.

Luna flared her nostrils.

"But, we'll never stop loving you." added Luan.

"You're one to talk." said Luna.

"Luna, I love you." said Luan.

Luna chuckled.

"You're little ruse won't fool me." said Luna.

"This ain't a ruse." countered Lynn.

"Yeah right." replied Luna .

The rocker squinted her eyes.

"You've been against Brandon since we started dating!" cried Luna.

Luan took a moment.

"I am still not a fan..." began Luan.

"See!" exclaimed Luna.

"But, I will never stop loving you." said Luan.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Oh great." said Luna sarcastically.

"Luna, we are serious." stated Lori.

"I'm sure you are." said Luna sarcastically.

"Luna, will love you unconditionally." said Lynn.

"Oh yeah." said Luna sarcastically.

For Lori, that was the last straw.

"Listen Luna. We love you and that will never change. You won't change that. And we are serious." stated Lori firmly.

Luna's eyes shot open.

"Wow, you're serious." said Luna amazed.

"Luna, I truly love you." said Luan.

"Damn right we are." said Lynn.

"That's...amazing." replied Luna.

Luna sat down on the bottom bunk.

"Wow. No matter how volatile I've been..." began Luna.

"That won't change a thing." said Luan.

Luna ran her hands through her hair.

"That's so..." said Luna.

Luna started to get emotional and trailed off.

Luna shook her head.

"No! You're trying to trick me!" cried Luna.

Luna jumped back to her feet.

"No we aren't!" cried Luan emotionally.

Luna's demeanor shifted.

"Oh Luan." said Luna sympathetically.

Luna shook her head again.

"Stop messing with me!" yelled Luna distraught.

"Let's go." said Lori.

Lori led Lynn and Luan out of the room.

"We love you." said Lori.

Lori shut the door then went to her room with Luan and Lynn.

"Said you see that?" asked Lori.

"She was cracking." answered Lynn.

"Exactly. There is hope." replied Lori.

* * *

Luna stayed in her room for the rest of the morning. The rocker climbed to the top bunk and took a nap. By noon, she awoke and stretched. The first thing to come to her mind was visiting Brandon. However, she found a struggle of conscience. Luna climbed down the ladder and sat on the beanbag chair.

"This sucks." sighed Luna.

Luna thought for a moment.

"I want to visit Brandon..." began Luna.

Luna tapped her finger.

"But, everything has changed since I've met him." noted Luna.

Luna rubbed her face.

"It's their fault!" declared Luna.

Luna felt her guilt rising up.

"Isn't it?" asked Luna.

Luna shook her head.

"Dammit." said Luna.

Luna shook her head again.

"What is wrong with me?" asked Luna.

Luna rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"I just wish things could be normal." said Luna.

Luna got up and walked to her dresser.

"Why am I doing this?" asked Luna.

Luna opened the drawer up and pulled out a photo.

"Oh man." said Luna softly.

The photo showed a five year old Luan doing her stand up while a six year old Luna laid on her back laughing.

"Things sure have changed." stated Luna.

Luna put the photo in the drawer.

"No!" cried Luna.

Luna slammed the drawer shut.

"Brandon, I'm coming." said Luna.

* * *

Luna quietly slipped out the house. Lucky for Luna, her siblings didn't notice. Or they noticed too late like last time. Luna mentally prepared herself for the questions she would face returning home. Luna made her way to Brandon's. Luna knocked and Brandon let her in. The other members of The Michigan Dogmen where in the living room. Brandon and Luna went upstairs.

"Let's go for the strong stuff." said Brandon.

Brandon broke out a bottle of Russian Standard vodka.

"Oh good." replied Luna.

Brandon poured the vodka into two shot glasses.

"Cheers!" cried Brandon.

Brandon pounded the vodka.

"Luna, I can't help but notice you didn't drink." said Brandon.

"I'm too pre-occupied." confessed Luna.

Luna explained the situation to Brandon.

"Luna, it sounds like you're doubting me." said Brandon.

"It's not that!" declared Luna.

"Then what it is it?" asked Brandon angrily.

"I just..." began Luna.

"You don't love me anymore." stated Brandon.

"I do!" cried Luna.

"First, drink your vodka." demanded Brandon.

Luna took a deep breath and slammed down her vodka.

"Oh shit." said Luna choking.

"Second, you're going to fuck me." said Brandon.

"Wait a minute..." started Luna.

Before she could finish, Brandon slapped Luna.

"Listen to me! You where nothing until I dated you!" screamed Brandon.

"I had a good band." stated Luna.

"Then why hadn't you had any gigs before that party?" asked Brandon.

"We did have gigs, just none recently." answered Luna.

Brandon slapped Luna again.

"Never talk back to me!" snapped Brandon.

"Maybe everyone is right about you." said Luna.

Brandon punched Luna knocking her onto the bed.

"You fucking cunt. I took you away from that dyke and made you something. I have tried to be patient while you've been a cock tease." said Brandon.

Brandon ripped off his shirt.

"Not anymore. I'm going to fuck you one way or another." said Brandon.

"Stop!" cried Luna.

Brandon wrapped wrapped his hand around Luna's throat.

"Shut up bitch. You're mine." said Brandon.

Brandon began to unbuckle his pants.

"Wait a second." said Brandon.

Brandon broke out his cocaine.

"To make I last hours." said Brandon.

Brandon snorted the cocaine.

"Now..." began Brandon.

Before he could finish, Brandon's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell backwards and off his bed. As he did, his head cracked his dresser.

"Brandon!" cried Luna horrified.

A/N: That's a huge chapter. Luna is breaking free and Brandon shows his true colors. However, his cocaine overdose saved Luna from a scarring event. Next time, we get the final chapter. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the final chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who supported this story. Here, we finish.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The other members of The Michigan Dogmen heard Luna shouting and ran to Brandon's room. Kyle called an ambulance while Leonard checked on Brandon. Michael tried to hide the booze and drugs, but Kyle stopped him. When the ambulance came, the EMTs raced upstairs and began working on Brandon. He was rushed to the hospital with Luna joining him. The others followed in a car. Once they arrived, Brandon was rushed into a room in ICU while Luna waited. After a while, the doctor emerged.

"How is he doc?" asked Michael.

"He suffered a cerebral hemorrhage due to massive cocaine usage." answered the doctor solemnly.

"Oh man." gasped Kyle.

"He also has minor head injury, but it doesn't seem that sever." added the doctor.

The Michigan Dogmen sighed in relief.

"He's comatose and I do not know when he'll recover." concluded the doctor.

"Can we see him?" asked Leonard.

"Yes." answered the doctor.

The doctor left while The Michgan Dogmen went into see Brandon. Luna sat in a chair.

"Oh God." said Luna.

The rocker had her head hung and her hands clasped.

"He's in a coma. He had a hemorrhage. He had a head injury." repeated Luna.

Luna began to tap her foot up and down.

"I've been isolated from family, friends and Sam." continued Luna.

Luna sadly laughed.

"I isolated myself with my shitty behavior." said Luna.

Luna held back tears.

"He hit me and tried to rape me." added Luna.

Luna shook her head.

"Is this how my life is going?" asked Luna.

Luna sighed sadly.

"This sucks." said Luna.

Luna waited and the others returned.

"You can see him now." said Leonard softly.

Luna entered the hospital room.

"Brandon." said Luna stunned.

Brandon was laid up in a bed. Brandon was on life support hooked up to a medical ventilator, had a nasal cannula in his nose and was hooked up to an IV.

"Damn." said Luna softly.

Luna walked up to the bed.

"I never thought I'd see you here." said Luna.

Brandon was silent.

"I loved you." said Luna.

Brandon was still silent.

"But you didn't love me." continued Luna.

Luna tensed up.

"You where using me." said Luna.

Luna tapped her finger on the railing.

"If you weren't then you would have tried to rape me." noted Luna.

Luna shivered at the thought.

"Everyone tried to warn." said Luna.

Luna started feeling guilty.

"But, I never listened." said Luna.

Luna sadly shook her head.

"I was manipulated by you." said Luna.

Luna shook her head again.

"The others warned me, but I pushed them aside." said Luna.

Luna felt a ping in her stomach.

"Oh Luan, I physically hit her." noted Luna.

Luna felt horrified.

"I've been such a bitch." noted Luna.

"I pushed everyone away and was isolated with you." said Luna.

Luna grasped the railing.

"Our relationship is toxic." stated Luna.

Luna loosened her grip.

"You;re lost in your terrible way." said Luna.

Luna bit her lower lip.

"If I stay with you then you'll drag me down with you." sighed Luna.

Luna took her hands off the railing.

"We're over Brandon." said Luna.

Luna turned her back on Brandon.

"Goodbye." said Luna.

Luna left the room and found the others.

"Luna, we're not going to see you again, are we?" asked Kyle.

"Brandon...sucks." answered Luna.

"He does." agreed Leonard.

"Speak for yourself." muttered Michael.

"Hey, shut up." spat Kyle.

"Cool it." said Leonard.

Leonard turned his attention back to Luna.

"Luna, it was nice meeting you." said Leonard.

"I hope you become the next great star." added Kyle.

"Thanks." replied Luna

Luna walked out of the hospital and dialed a number.

(" _Hello._ ") said Chunk.

"It's me." said Luna sadly.

(" _What's wrong?_ ") asked Chunk concerned.

"Can you pick me up at the hospital and drive me home. I'll tell you on the way." answered Luna.

* * *

Luna waited and soon enough Chunk arrived. Luna hoped in the passenger's seat and Chunk left. As the drove to 1216 Franklin Avenue, Luna began to talk. She told Chunk everything ending with her breaking up with Brandon. Chunk was horrified but what happened yet he was relieved Luna left Brandon. As they arrived, Luna apologized to Chunk who easily accepted. Luna got out and apologized to Mr. Grouse who was gardening and seemed indifferent. Once inside, she found her parents waiting for her.

"Luna Loud, where the heck where you?" asked Lynn Sr. firmly.

"Can you get everyone down here. I have something to say." answered Luna solemnly.

The Loud parents saw how sorrowful their daughter was.

"Kids! Downstairs now!" called Rita.

Everyone came downstairs and gathered around the couch.

"I'm sorry." said Luna.

Nobody was expecting that.

"I was a horrible person and did terrible things." continued Luna.

Luna turned her attention to Luan.

"I even got physical with Luan." noted Luna.

Luan winced a bit.

"You where right about Brandon. He introduced me to alcohol and cocaine both of which I used willingly." said Luna.

"What's cocaine?" asked Lola.

"Beats me." answered Lana.

"I thought he was so cool and I wanted to impress himself. Then, I got hooked to it." explained Luna.

"Luna, admitting that is a good step." said Lori.

"I isolated myself from everyone who truly cared about me." said Luna.

Luna sadly shook her head.

"He also tried to get...physical." said Luna.

"Did that jerk do anything to you?!" asked Lynn Sr. angrily.

"He tried, but overdosed." answered Luna.

Everyone gasped.

"Brandon snorted cocaine before he did anything, but overdosed." explained Luna.

"Ironic, considering cocaine is a known cause of erectile dysfunction." mused Lisa.

"So, you where going...sleep with him." said Lori.

Lori chose her words carefully with younger children in the room.

"Sleep in the same bed?" asked Lola confused.

"Yes." answered Lori.

"Like mom and dad." said Lana.

"Can we focus." requested Lynn Jr.

"Actually, he tried...forcing it." admitted Luna.

"I'll kill him!" screamed Lori.

"I know you're mad, but remember he's in a coma." said Lincoln.

"Toes. He, like, can't hurt Luna anymore." added Leni.

Luna dropped to her knees.

"I am so sorry! I've been horrible!" cried Luna.

Hot tears rolled down Luna's cheeks.

"Please! I'm begging from the bottom of my heart! Please forgive me!" sobbed Luna.

Luan silently got up and walked to Luna.

"Luan, I..." began Luna.

Before she could finish, Luan tightly hugged her sister.

"Luna! I'm so happy you back! I love you!" cried Luan.

"I...love...you...too." said Luna.

The entire family embraced Luna in a family hug for several minutes.

"Luna, we need to get you rehab." stated Lynn Sr.

"I'll do whatever it takes." said Luna.

"Great to hear." said Rita.

Luna got up.

"Luan, I'm going to help you move back in." said Luna.

* * *

Luna helped move Luan back into her room. That night, the family had dinner together and it felt like a return to good times. That night, she and Luan slept in the same room for the first time in a while. For both sisters, it was glorious. The next morning, the family had breakfast and again things where grand. Luna then left meeting with Ruth and George. They talked and both forgave Luna. Luna left and headed to the Sharp residence. She passed Scoots and apologized for her earlier behavior, but Scoots was fine. Luna arrived and knocked.

"Oh Luna." said Simon surprised

"I need to talk with Sam." said Luna.

"You mad her really sad." noted Simon.

"I came to apologize." revealed Luna.

Simon called his sister who came downstairs.

"Luna, why are you here?" asked Sam.

"I came to apologize." answered Luna.

The two went to Sam's room and Luna told her everything.

"That's it." said Luna.

Sam was left speechless.

"Um..." began Luna.

Sam suddenly tightly hugged Luna.

"Oh my God!" cried Sam.

"Sam." replied Luna confused.

"I'm so sorry for everything you went through!" cried Sam.

Sam tightened her grip.

"I can't breath." said Luna.

Sam broke the hug.

"Sorry." said Sam.

"I should be the one apologizing for everything I did." said Luna.

"No need." said Sam.

"Why?" asked Luna confused.

"I've never held a grudge. I've already forgiven you." answered Sam.

"Sam!" cried Luna crying.

* * *

Luna managed to return to her previous life. Her family, girlfriend and friends gave her the support her. She got clean and was going to chemical recovery sessions Monday nights. Luna was also visiting Doctor Lopez. Luna felt so much better without Brandon around. Luna, Sam, George and Ruth met outside before school.

"Yo guys!" called Luna.

"Hey." replied Sam, George and Ruth.

The four laughed at this.

"So Luna, how are you doing?" asked Ruth.

"I'm doing so much better." answered Luna.

'Well, I'm so glad you've got that Brandon guy out of your life." admitted George.

"Yeah." agreed Luna.

"She's still in touch with Kyle and Leonard." noted Sam.

"They're cool." shrugged Luna.

"They seem to being doing well on their own." said Ruth.

"It sucks The Michigan Dogmen are done. But, Leonard and Kyle are better on their own." replied Luna.

"I hate to ask, but have you heard anything about Brandon?" asked George cautiously.

"Apparently, he's been transferred to the Rehabilitation Institute of Michigan in Detroit." answered Luna.

"Any chance of criminal charges?" asked Ruth.

"The police found no evidence of drugs or alcohol. Plus, there's no evidence he assaulted me." answered Luna.

Luna thought for a moment.

"I'm sure Michael removed them." added Luna.

"That sucks!" declared Ruth.

"His overdose and coma can be considered justice." noted George.

"I don't care. I never want to think of that bastard again." said Luna.

The bell rang.

"Time to go." said George

"Yeah. We don't want to be late." agreed Ruth.

"Let's go baby." said Sam.

"Totally." said Luna.

Luna and Sam shared a kiss then the four headed inside.

"I'm going to be okay." thought Luna.

A/N: That is how we end the story. I know Brandon did get arrested, but like George said his overdose and coma can be considered justice enough. I hope you lied this and thanks to everyone who supported this. Please review.


End file.
